The Second Summer (3rd in Gravity Falling series)
by DreamersIncorporated333
Summary: It is finally summer again and Mabel and Dipper can't wait to get back down to Gravity Falls and see Wendy and Robbie again, but if you're like the Pines twins and think all the drama is over you are FAR from the truth. This summer brings only brings more and more drama and action to the people of Gravity Falls, always with a side of love. Wendip, Mobbie
1. Tambry's Pregnant

**I was so excited to FINALLY get to publish this part of the series. We have so much planned that I'm sure you're gonna love. This part is gonna be SUPER long so be prepared. Please review. I love you all. This was co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

It was finally the summer of 2014. Wendy and Robbie were in the van, planning to pick up their friends to have a fun first night of summer and Wendy was determined to get Tambry to tell Thompson that night. Wendy now wore her regular boots and hat, a white tank top under a tied short green plaid over-shirt, shorts, she had a bracelet that said "Wendip" on it that she had made herself, and she had started to curl her hair just like at the dance. She was driving now because she just got her driver's license as they picked up Nate, Lee, and Thompson. They were all on their way to pick up Tambry. Robbie sat in the passager seat. He was wearing his typical outfit. Not much had really changed about Robbie since last summer. Soon they made it to Tambry's house.

"Hey Thompson. Come with me to go get her. Ok?" Wendy said as she got out of the car.

"Okay." Thompson said as he followed her.

"Hey, Tambry!" Wendy yelled coming into her best friend's house.

Tambry had been lying on her back on her bed, when she heard Thompson and Wendy come into her room. She quickly sat up and placed a blanket over her baby bump and rested her head on it, pretending it was a pillow as she prayed Thompson wouldn't notice.

"Hey Tambry." Thompson said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm pr-FINE. I just woke up at 6 pm..." Tambry said as she gave a bright smile, trying to cover up her lie.

"Are you sure? You've been acting really strange lately." Thompson said.

"Yeah, let's just go." Tambry said as she tried to get up and rush out the door, but she didn't use her logic and the blanket fell off her baby bump causing her to go wide-eyed as she put her hand on her stomach. Thompson had seen her baby bump "T-Tambry are you... pregnant?"

"N...n...n... yes..." Tambry said nervously as she turned a very light pale for her tan skin

"You are?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Thompson asked.

"I... I... I was scared you'd be mad at me or not want it," Tambry said as she looked down and started to cry," I'm so sorry. I know I'm only 16."

Thompson gently hugged her "Tambry I'm not mad at you and I do want it, it's our baby. I love you, Tambry, and I promise I'm going to be here for you."

"I love you, too." Tambry said as she hugged Thompson before getting a kick," He loves you, too." They both smiled "So it's a boy? Well, in that case I love him, too."

Tambry nodded as she smiled in Thompson's arms before letting go, taking hold of his hand, and walked outside to show everyone the truth. She was really nervous and shy, but Thompson and Wendy both holding her hands gave her the confidence to show them. Soon they got to the car and everyone saw her baby bump. "Wow, Tambry… you're pregnant!" Nate said, shocked.

"Yeah..." Tambry told them as she blushed.

"Is this why you've been acting so weird lately?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, I was scared that if you guys knew you'd think I was a slut, stop being my friends, and try to get me to abort so I tried to hide it." Tambry explained.

"Well, you don't have to hide it from us. We're just a little shocked that's all, but we're happy for you." Nate said.

"Ok," Tambry said as she calmed down and sat down next to Thompson.

"See, you were scared over nothing." Thompson told Tambry while he held her hand.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tambry said before realizing something as her eyes went wide," What about my parents? They don't know. They've been on a business trip since December. They get back tonight."

"If you want, I'll be with there with you when you tell them." Thompson said.

"Ok." Tambry said with a smile as her parent's car drove into the driveway. Tambry got down behind the seat so her parents couldn't see her," What do we do?" Tambry asked panicking," I swear they said they wouldn't be home until 8, it's only 6."

"I'm not sure, but if you're not ready to tell them just yet then we can just go out for the night and tell them when we get back." Thompson said.

"I'd rather go hang out for a little while Tambry said as she sat back down.

"Okay." Thompson said.

Wendy started to drive away until they reached the mall, they all split up in different directions: Nate, Lee, and Robbie went off to the Game Stop, Wendy went off to Hot Topic, and Tambry and Thompson wandered off together.

"So, you're seriously not mad at me for getting pregnant?" Tambry said, trying to look in his eyes.

"No I'm not after all this is just as much my fault as it is yours." Thomson said as he looked in her eyes.

"Yeah..." Tambry said as she laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, nervously.

"Don't worry Tambry. I love both you and the baby. We'll make it through this together, okay?" Thompson said.

"I wanna go home. I feel really nervous about how my parents will react to the fact that their 16-year-old daughter is pregnant and I won't stop worrying about it until I know what's gonna happen to us. Can you drive us to my house and come back to pick the other's up later?" Tambry asked.

"If that's what you want then yes I will." Thompson said.

Tambry thought about it for a minute before nodding her head and went to the van, holding Thompson's hand. Thompson started the van then started to head towards Tambry's house. When they got there, Tambry felt very nervous, but willed herself to open the door anyway," Hey, mom." Thompson held her hand and walked in with her.

"I need to tell you something." Tambry said as she found her parents. Her mother was a woman of about 41. She looked at lot like Tambry, only taller. She had black hair that curved in towards her face and she still wore her business suit from earlier. This was Dayna Cressman. Beside her was a slightly younger, slightly shorter man that looked at lot like her. This was Jerry Cressman.

"What is it?" Jerry asked.

Tambry laid her hand that wasn't holding Thompson's on her stomach," I'm pregnant."

"You're what?!" Jerry yelled, in both immediate shock and anger.

"I...I...I'm pregnant..." Tambry said, nervously as Dayna just stood there in shock.

"Tambry you're only 16! You're way too young to be pregnant!" Jerry yelled, angrily.

"I...I...I...I...I'm s...s...sorry." Tambry said as she started to cry and wrapped herself in Thompson's arms as he frowned and held Tambry close to him. "Listen Mr. and Mrs. Cressman, I'm sorry too, we've made a mistake, but I promise I will be there for Tambry."

"This still doesn't excuse the fact that your pregnant." Dayna said, getting mad before taking a deep breathe," You know what? No, no. I'm giving you an option get an abortion now or go live with your sister, Twyla, you might just be lucky enough to realize what a foolish mistake this is."

"I agree with your mother. What's it going to be, Tambry?" Jerry asked.

"I'm sorry mom, I can't abort our son. I love Thompson and our son too much to do that. I'll go move in with Twyla as soon as you want me to. I'm sorry this happened." Tambry said as she looked away from Thompson with his arms still around her and looked at her parents.

"Okay if that's how it's going to be then we want you to move out by next week." Jerry said.

"Ok," Tambry said as she nodded her head before bringing Thompson up to her room, closed the door, and started to cry and Thompson held her close to him "Tambry, it's going to be okay. I'll do whatever it takes to make this better."

"I'm starting to think that we shouldn't have gotten me pregnant. It's all a big mistake. I know that what we did to get me pregnant is what got us together, but did I really need all this drama?" Tambry asked, crying.

"Tambry I know this is a mistake, but we'll make it through this together." Thompson said.

"I love you and I'm sorry that I'm pregnant and that I haven't told you for 6 months. "Tambry said as she hugged him.

"It's okay Tambry, I love you too." Thompson said.


	2. Amanda vs Wendy

**Sorry, this one is shorter. This is co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

-BACK TO ROBBIE AND WENDY-

Wendy finished shopping at Hot Topic and went to go find Robbie," Hey, so are you excited to know that finally after a whole year, all we have to do is wait one more day?"

"Yeah I am." Robbie said.

"Me too." Wendy said smiling before picking up a random game and twirled around," I'm so happy. It's gonna be so worth it."

"Yeah, I know." Robbie said.

"Is that all you can say?" Wendy asked, joking.

"I can say other things, I just choose not to." Robbie said, joking too.

"Not funny Robbie, not funny." Wendy said as she pointed her finger at him, getting his dirty joke.

"Whatever," Robbie shrugged.

"You better not get any of those ideas around Mabel," Wendy said as she glanced at Robbie, joking.

"Don't worry I won't." Robbie said.

"Ok, ok. Just making sure." Wendy said wit a smile as they got outside," I guess Thompson still isn't back yet."

"Yeah, I hope everything's okay." Robbie said.

"Let's just walk home." Wendy said as she started to walk down the street to her house," Bye Robbie!"

"Bye!" Robbie said before walking to his house.

Wendy walked into her house as she tried as hard as possible to not to be seen by Amanda, scared to have another fight about her friends, spices, and boyfriend just because she missed curfew again as it was 2am, but she knew it was a worthless cause when she saw her Aunt lying awake furious on the couch," Hi Mandy!" She said, even though she knew she hated that.

"What did I say about calling me Mandy?" Amanda asked.

"To not do it..." Wendy groaned, "That it's immature and improper and all females should be both proper and mature... Like I care, it's bad enough that my name's Gwendolyn..."

"Listen young lady, enough with the attitude and where have you been?! It's 2am you should have been home hours ago!" Amanda said, angrily.

"I was hanging out at the mall with my friends. Thompson and Tambry left with the van so I had to walk home. It's not like it even really matters. It's all your fault that I'm a vampire and you and me both know that I only get bloody thirsty on a New Moon, it's a Full Moon right now. It doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand." Wendy yelled back.

"Don't yell at me, Gwendolyn! Go to your room right now!" Amanda yelled.

"You yelled at me first, it's all your fault my life's complicated." Wendy said softer, but obviously still upset as she started to cry.

Amanda sighed "Wendy, just go to your room and get some sleep."

"Fine, whatever." Wendy said as she went up to her room before locking the door and climbed out the window going to the park to clear her head.


	3. Trouble?

**This is co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls or Call of Duty.**

Wendy accidentally fell asleep and went back home the next morning," Hey dad, Hey Josh, Hey Tyler, Hey Amanda..." With that Wendy could tell that Amanda knew she didn't come home last night and a continuation of last night was about to occur.

"Where were you last night?" Amanda asked.

"I was sleeping. What else would I be doing?" Wendy asked, awkwardly.

"I know you snuck out last night, where did you go?" Amanda asked.

"Fine, but if I answer your question then you have to tell me why you did this to me. Ok…., I went to the park." Wendy said," To clear my head and I accidentally fell asleep."

"You shouldn't have snuck out no matter what the reason was, young lady." Amanda said

"Ok. Whatever. Now you tell me." Wendy said, determined to get an answer.

"Because you need to learn to do what you're told." Amanda said.

", But why would you do that to me? Wouldn't a simple 'Quit it or you're grounded work'? You didn't have to make me a vampire, you know. Just because you could doesn't mean you should. I'm not the only one who thinks that either. Dipper thought you were being unreasonable for doing that to me. He actually gave me the courage to ask you..." Wendy explained before realizing that she just admitted that she told Dipper what she was.

"You told him that you were a vampire!?" Amanda said.

"N...n...NO! I DIDN'T! I PROMISE!" Wendy screamed, terrified of what her Aunt might try to do to him.

"Then why did you say he knows!?" Amanda asked.

"Ok, fine he does know. Please, please, please don't do anything to him. He promised not to tell anyone and I trust him. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please don't do ANYTHING to him. I'll never, ever in a billion years forgive you. I love him so much." Wendy said as she cried, terrified of either knowing she was the reason Dipper would lose his humanity or that she'd lose him forever.

"Fine I'll let it go this one time, but if he tells anyone then he will regret it." Amanda said.

"Thank you so much. I know Dipper almost by heart and I promise he won't tell anyone." Wendy said, desperately.

"He better not." Amanda warned.

"He won't." Wendy said as she nodded her head and walked away.

"I'll have to make sure of that." Amanda whispered to herself with a smirk.

Wendy went over to Robbie's," Hey, I'm tired."

"Your Aunt giving you a hard time again?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, for whatever reason she believes that just because mom's gone she can automatically take her place and she's been thinking that for the past 4 years. It isn't working." Wendy said, sitting down," Hey, I was thinking maybe I could have you, Mabel, and Dipper over for breakfast tomorrow." Wendy said with a smile, hoping her friend would agree to it despite her Aunt all so charming nature.

"Sure, I guess that will be okay." Robbie said.

"Ok." Wendy said smiling as she came into the house before picking up Call of Duty," I bet you, I'd do better than you!"

Robbie smiled "You're on!"

As they were playing, Wendy decided she needed to tell SOMEONE what was going on," Robbie? You're my best friend. You'll accept me no matter what. Right?"

"Yeah, why?" Robbie asked.

"I...I...I'm not human" Wendy said nervously as she looked at the ground before looking back up at Robbie.

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked, confused.

"I...I...I'm a vampire." Wendy explained, worried.

"You...You're... You're vampire?!" Robbie asked, shocked.

"Y... Y... Ye...Yeah..." Wendy said, getting nervous," PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE!"

"Whoa... Wendy calm down... I promise I won't tell anyone." Robbie said.

"Ok." Wendy said, eyeing him.

"What? ... I seriously won't tell anyone." Robbie said.

"I'm sorry. I had to tell you that. I accidentally told Amanda that I told Dipper, she kinda got furious. Then she claimed she wouldn't do anything to him, but I don't know if I should believe her or not. Then again she is my Aunt, she cares about me enough to not do that," Wendy explained.

"Well what do you think she might do to him?" Robbie asked

"I don't know. I don't really wanna think about her hurting him." Wendy said, feeling uncomfortable," Me, Margery, and Amanda are the only ones in my family that are like this. Margery's my 10 year old cousin, Amanda's daughter."

"Hey it's okay. Do you want to do something to take your mind off it?" Robbie asked, seeing how uncomfortable she was.

"Yeah..." Wendy trailed off, obviously nervous," We won't be able to see them until they come over to eat breakfast at my house tomorrow. They get back at Midnight. I wish they could get back sooner."

"Yeah, me too." Robbie said "So what do you want to do?"

"Let's call Thompson and see what the deal was with Tambry." Wendy suggested.

"Okay." Robbie said.

Wendy pulled out her phone and called his number," Hey dude, what happened yesterday with Tambry? Are you guys ok?"

"Not really. Tambry's parents got really angry and they're making her move in with her sister." Thompson said.

"What?! Her sister's at the University of Oregon. She can't possibly take care of both Tambry and her boyfriend, Eli, that's just unreasonable! I can't believe they'd get THAT mad at you guys! That's so stupid! I'm sorry." Wendy responded," She'll still see us and go to our school. Right?"

Thompson sighed, "I'm not so sure about that."

"What?! You're the dad. You need to be with her. The rest of us need to help her through this. I don't know and then... Oh my god! Ugh! Why would they do this? She's only 16. She needs as much support as she can get. I'm not trying to sound bossy to you at all, but I think maybe you should go with her. You know, just so she can have you there with her." Wendy suggested.

"I know I am going to be there for her. I was planning on going with her anyway, but the University of Oregon is 2 hours away from here I'm not sure how often we'll see you guys." Thompson said.

"Ok, I really hope you guys are ok and I promise, we'll come and visit as often as possible." Wendy said.

"Okay thanks Wendy." Thompson said.

"You're welcome. Tell Tambry I said hi. Bye." Wendy said hanging up.

"Bye." Thompson said.


	4. NatexLee

**This is just a really quick and cute snippet of NatexLee. This was co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

-NATE AND LEE-  
Nate and Lee were lying in the basement of Lee's house. Nate laid there next to Lee with his arms wrapped around him. "Hey, dude. Have you like told your parents yet?" Lee asked out of curiosity.

Nate sighed," No. I'm scared of how they will react when they find out I'm gay."

"Same here, dude. Same here." Lee said in response.

"I know I can't hide it from them forever. It's just, I'm afraid they won't allow it." Nate said.

"I know how you feel. Dad would be just…. I don't even know. Mom left him because she turned out to be lesbian when I was like 5, so yeah dude. No clue. No clue." Lee responded.

"Let's not worry about it right now, dude. Let's just enjoy each other." Nate said as he snuggled closer to Lee.

"Good deal." Lee said back.

Nate smiled "I love you."

"I love you, too." Lee said back.


	5. Dinner

-TO MARGERY AND AMANDA-  
Margery was sitting at the kitchen table, she has magenta/dark pink dyed hair, a magenta and black plaid jacket over a black tank top, denim shorts, and combat boots. She was 10 years old. She had her feet on the table and was listening to Maroon 5.

"Margery! Get your feet off the table! It's not lady like." Amanda said.

"Whatever mom..." Margery groaned as she put her feet back on the ground," Oh and for the last flipping time, I prefer Marge."

"Marge is not a proper name and don't you give me attitude, young lady." Amanda said.

"Ughhh! I wouldn't give you attitude if you just listened to me. Like for starters, Marge is what dad called me so you must call me Marge, too. Anyways, what's the deal with Wendy? I heard you yelling at her this morning." Margery asked curiously.

"That's none of your business, Margery." Amanda said.

Margery groaned and slammed her head into the table," It's almost Dinner. Do you want me to text her to come home?"

"Yes I do." Amanda answered so Margery sent Wendy a text.

-20 MINUTES LATER-

All of them were sitting at the dinner table.

"So, Wendy… Where have you been all day?" Amanda asked.

"I've been hanging out with Robbie." Wendy replied.

"Okay." Amanda said.

"Why?" Wendy asked, confused.

"Just wanted to know, that's all." Amanda said.

"Okay." Wendy said, nodding.

"Hey, Wendy!" Josh yelled.

"You don't have to shout Josh. I'm right here!" Wendy said, laughing.

"Dipper's getting back tomorrow!" Josh said, excitedly.

Wendy and Amanda made awkward eye contact that made Wendy even less sure that she should trust her Aunt.

Amanda smiled, "Really? I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me Wendy?"

Wendy started sliding down her chair," I...I...I... Forgot. I also kinda invited him, his sister, and Robbie over for breakfast tomorrow. "

Amanda was about to protest on the idea, but she realized that it might be the perfect time to put her plan in action "Oh okay, that will be fine." She said.

"Ok." Wendy replied as she finished eating her food and put her plate in the dishwasher before going back up to her and Margery's room and went to sleep. Margery and Wendy shared a room, on the left was them Tyler and Manly Dan, and on the right of them was Amanda's room. In the basement, Oliver, Josh, and the other Tyler shared a room. After everyone finished dinner, Amanda turned on the dishwasher and went up to her room and went to sleep.


	6. The Newborn

**This is co-written by me and Tabbypie101. Hope you enjoy. Please review. It makes me happy. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

The next morning, Wendy woke up to the sound of her doorbell ringing, the smell of pancakes and her brothers coming into hers and Margery's room and jumping on bed in excitement(Tyler), boredom(Josh), and an attempt to annoy his sister(Oliver). "Guys, shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Wendy yelled as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Come on sis, your boyfriend is here. Don't you want to go make out with him?" Oliver asked as he started to make kissing sounds to annoy her.

"Oliver shut u- DIPPER!" Wendy yelled in excitement and realization as she flipped the blanket off her bed, put on her slippers, and pulled on a robe and practically jumped out of bed. She stopped at the top of the stairs before running down the stairs into his arms," Oh my god! I missed you so much! It didn't come soon enough! I love you so much! Did you get all my letters? I love you!" Wendy yelled as she wrapped herself in his arms and swayed side to side before pulling away and kissed him.

Dipper smiled, "I missed you Wendy and yes, I got all of your letters. I love you so much!"

"Don't ever leave me again!" Wendy joked as she hugged him before turning to Mabel and hugged her," I missed you, too, Mabel!" She let go and took their hands and led them to the kitchen where Robbie and the rest of Wendy's family was already sitting.

Amanda saw them walk in "Hello Dipper. It's nice to meet you again." She said with a fake smile causing Dipper to feel uncomfortable because he knew Amanda didn't like him. "It's nice to see you too." He replied

Mabel ran up to Robbie and hugged him really tight around the waist while Robbie smiled and hugged her back. Mabel refused to let go when everyone sat down starting to eat.

"I missed you too." Robbie said while Mabel still hugged him.

Mabel smiled still attached to Robbie, as everyone ate and excitedly talked to each other.

"So Wendy, what's been going on?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing, I haven't already written to you. I wanted to make sure you were up to date on my life and that you knew everything about me." Wendy said casually before turning to Amanda and remember what happened yesterday and realized she said the wrong thing," 's life. Yes, I wanted you to know everything about me's life."

Dipper gave her a confused look, "Okay."

"Sorry, I just must be really tired. Oliver did wake me up." Wendy explained, jokingly.

Dipper smiled, "It's okay."

Wendy smiled and held his hands.

"Wendy, I forgot something at the shack, I'll be right back okay?" Dipper said.

"Ok, sure. Come back right after. Ok? I wanna keep talking you. I missed you." Wendy said.

"Okay, I will. I promise. I missed you too. I'll be right back." Dipper said as he got up and left.

"Excuse me everyone, I have to go. I have something important I need to do." Amanda said as she waked out the door and followed Dipper.

Wendy realized what was going on and tried to get up and run after her, but her whole family, plus Mabel and Robbie stared at her weirdly and she couldn't risk them finding out either so she just sat down awkwardly, scared out of her mind.

Dipper got half way to the shack then looked at the ground. After a minute, he looked back up and saw Amanda standing about 10 feet in front of him.

"Hello Dipper." Amanda said with an evil smirk.

"Amanda!? Wh... What...How..." Dipper trailed off, confused because she was just at Wendy's house.

"I'm sorry, dad. I... I... I... Have... To... Go..." Wendy said as she rushed out the door and ran as fast as she could.

Amanda smirked, "You know Dipper… Wendy said you know something about us that you shouldn't know. Am I not correct?"

Dipper's eyes widen,"I...I...I promise... that... I won't tell anyone!"

"I have to make sure you won't... by giving you the same secret we have." Amanda said and started to walk closer to him.

Dipper then realized what she was going to do and started to back away. Soon he backed into a tree.

Amanda finally got to him and said "Don't worry this will only hurt... a lot."

Wendy finally caught up to them," NO PLEASE! NO!"

"It's too late, Wendy. I have to do this. He knows too much." Amanda said.

"I'm so sorry..." She said as she hugged her arms and cried in guilt.

"It's okay, Wendy. Soon he'll be just like you." Amanda said as she leaned in about to bit his neck.

"I don't care if he's like me. I just want him to b-NO!" Wendy yelled, but Amanda ignored Wendy and bit Dipper's neck. Dipper cried in pain as she bit him. After a minute Amanda stopped and Dipper fell to his knees and held his neck in pain.

Wendy ran to him and laid his head on her chest holding his head close to her as she looked up at Amanda," How could you? He never did anything! Why did you do this to him? He had nothing to do with this? You're a monster!"

"I'm sorry Wendy, but he knew too much. I had to make sure he keeps our secret." Amanda said as she walked away.

"He would've done it anyway. You didn't have to do this," Wendy as she cried, not letting go of him, lying her head on top of his, and whispered to him twirling his curls around her finger," I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry, Dippy."

"It's not your fault." Dipper said.

Wendy glared at the back of Amanda's head crying as she walked away before looking back down at Dipper, who was writhing in pain.

"It...it hurts...so much." Dipper said before passing out.

"Dipper! Oh my god... How... Why... What..." Wendy asked in desperation before picking him up and tried not to be seen by her family as she brought him into the house and up the stairs placing him on her bed.


	7. You're a Vampire

**This is co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

After Wendy laid Dipper in her bed, she went out of the room trying to run down the stairs to get Robbie, but ran into Amanda instead.

Amanda smiled, "Hello Wendy."

Wendy just crossed her arms and glared daggers at her," How could you do this to him? Wasn't it bad enough to take my humanity? He's only 13. He had a whole life ahead of him and you took that away from him. And don't tell me that it was to protect us because he wouldn't have told anyone, he loves me and I love him."

"Wendy, humans are bad at keeping secrets so I had to turn him into a vampire so he'll keep our secret... which is now his secret too." Amanda said.

"I hate you..." Wendy said as she pushed her aside and ran into her room right as Dipper was waking up.

Dipper eyes opened as he groaned in pain "What happened?" He asked, seeing Wendy.

Wendy ran up to the bed and wrapped her arms around him," I'm so sorry. I should've done something. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanna talk to me again, but if you do I'll always be there for you."

Dipper gave her a confused look, "Wendy, what are you talking about?"

Wendy gasped and grew scared of telling him, but she knew she couldn't hide it from him. It was something he 100% both needed and deserved to know," What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember walking back to the mystery shack then the next thing I know I wake up in your bedroom. What happened and why does my neck so much?" Dipper said.

Wendy bit her tongue and sighed as she closed her eyes before looking straight into Dipper's eyes, holding his hands, smiling weakly," Amanda... Amanda... Amanda... Amandaturnedyouintoavampire." Then she started to cry.

Dipper didn't understand her "What about Amanda?"

"She... She... She turned you into a vampire." Wendy said, looking into his eyes.

"What!? I'm... I'm...I'm a vampire!" Dipper said, shocked.

Wendy nodded her head and hugged him while she cried," I'm so sorry, I should've done something to stop her, I just didn't. I... I... I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Wendy... it's not your fault." Dipper said, hugging her back.

"I just told you that you're a vampire. Why aren't you freaking out?" She asked, confused.

"I don't know. I've seen weirder things and I don't want you to feel bad because it's not your fault." Dipper said.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Wendy said, trailing off," What do you think you would've done if someone told you what your life was gonna be like back when you didn't even know what or where Gravity Falls was?"

"I don't know. I'd be more freaked out I guess." Dipper said.

"Yeah, I guess you would be." Wendy said, looking down at her lap as she intertwined her fingers together. 

-MARGERY AND AMANDA-

Margery was able to hear Wendy slam the door and tell her mom that she hated her," Mom, what's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Margery." Amanda said.

"You never tell me anything." Margery complained, agitated.

"You're just a kid. You wouldn't understand anyway." Amanda said as she walked away.

"I'm 10, it's not like I'm 6 anymore." Margery complained as she walked out of sight.


	8. Just Sleeping

**This is co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't on Gravity Falls.**

-A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER AFTER DINNER IS EATEN WENDY AND DIPPER-

Wendy stood in the doorway," Hey, I'm not trying to sound like a control-freak or anything like that at all, but maybe you, Mabel, and Robbie should spend the night here."

"Um, okay." Dipper said.

"Go get them. We need to tell them what's going on with you. If Margery comes in, it's fine. Margery's a vampire too and she understands that she can't tell anyone." Wendy said before Dipper left to get them.

Dipper soon found Mabel and Robbie in the kitchen. He went over to them and said "Hey, Wendy and I need to talk to you guys upstairs."

"Ok." Mabel said, grabbing Robbie's hand happily as she ran upstairs to Wendy's room with Wendy and Dipper trying to catch up," Ok Dipper, this is your secret. You tell them or not. Ok? It's your choice. "

"I'll tell them. You see Wendy's Aunt...well... She... She... she turned me into a... vampire." Dipper said.

"What?!" Mabel asked in shock before they heard a gasp from the other side of the door.

Dipper heard the gasped "What was that?"

Margery opened the door," My mom wouldn't do that."

"Well she did." Dipper said.

"You're a liar!" Margery yelled and ran out of the room.

Dipper sighed as he looked back at Wendy, Mabel, and Robbie.

Mabel was still wide-eyed and seemingly frozen," Guys, we need you to sleep in the basement with the guys. Alright? Just so Dipper can stay here for the night and we can make sure he's fine."

"Okay." Robbie said, still in shock.

Dipper looked at Mabel "Hey Mabel, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just... Just... Just... Just... Whoa..." Mabel said, trying to make sense of all that was thrown at her," I'm just gonna go sleep and re-think everything," Mabel said, closing the door on the way out the room as she held Robbie's hand, going down to the basement.

-MARGERY AND AMANDA-

Margery was still running as she tried to find her mom," Mom! Mom where are you?!"

Amanda was in the living room when Margery came in "What is it, Margery?"

Part of Margery didn't want to know the answer, but another part of her felt like she had to know the answer," Did you turn Dipper into a vampire?"

"Now Margery, where would you get a crazy idea like that?" Amanda asked.

"I Ummm... Heard Dipper, Mabel, Robbie, and Wendy talking about it upstairs." Margery answered, believing her mom.

"Well, I'm not sure why they were talking about, but it's not true, Margery." Amanda lied, trying to sound innocent.

"Ok," Margery said, believing her," Can I watch TV with you?"

"Sure, you can." Amanda said.

Margery cuddle up with her mom and watched TV.

-MEANWHILE-

"Ok, Dipper let's get to bed," Wendy said as she got up before realizing that there was nowhere for him to sleep," Ummmmmmm... How about we... Hmmmmm... Let's... Ummmmmmm..." Wendy stuttered, trying to think of what they should do before blushing bright red," Do you Ummmmmmm... Wanna... Share... My... Bed...?"

"Um... Um... .. Okay." Dipper said, blushing.

"Ok, just give me a minute to change." Wendy said, leaving the room while they both got dressed before coming back and getting into bed.

Dipper smiled and snuggled close to Wendy.

Wendy snuggled back with a smile and closed her eyes.

Margery and Amanda went up to go to bed when their show was over and Margery saw Dipper and Wendy sleeping together. Wendy opened her eyes at the sound of the door opening and panicked, pulling the blanket up over their heads making the situation look much worse

Margery ran into her mom's room," Mom, Wendy and Dipper are sleeping together! "

"What!" Amanda said before going into Wendy's room and saw Dipper and Wendy sleeping together "What are you two doing!?" Amanda asked, getting the wrong idea.

Wendy panicked and pulled up the blanket to her neck, clutching onto it," Nothing! We're not doing anything."

"Like I'm going to believe that!" Amanda said.

Wendy saw Dipper's vest on the floor right next to the bed and in desperation of it not giving Amanda any ideas, kicked it using the edge of her foot under the bed.

"I'm... We're... It's... Not like that..."

"Oh, really? Then what are you two doing?" Amanda asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, we _were_ trying to get to sleep, but now we're listening to you yell at us for no apparent reason."

"So you guys were just sleeping and nothing else?" Amanda asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Fine, but if I find out that anything else happened in this room tonight, you two are in big trouble!" Amanda said as she walked back to her room.

"Yes, ma'am." Wendy saluted, falling asleep instantly.


	9. Ollie's Little Crush

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls. **

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Robbie, Mabel, Oliver, Tyler, and Josh were all downstairs in the basement, Tyler and Dan were at work, Dipper was still sleeping, and Wendy, Amanda, and Margery were doing the dishes. Margery stopped preparing breakfast when Wendy came downstairs," How did the pregnancy test go?"

"Margery!" Amanda said.

"Oh, it was positive," Wendy replied, trying to mess with her Aunt.

Amanda glared at Wendy "You better be joking!"

"I am, I am... I think." Wendy said, laughing.

"Wendy!" Amanda said.

"Sorry," Wendy said going to the stairs," DIPPER! BREAKFAST!" Then to the basement stairs," GUYS! BREAKFAST!" Then sat back down at the table.

Dipper came downstairs and sat at the table next to Wendy until eventually, everyone sat down and started eating.

"So Wendy, did you and your boyfriend have fun last night?" Oliver asked, trying to annoy his sister.

Wendy laid her face into the table," Kill me now..."

Oliver laughed "Oh come on sis, I was just joking."

"Oh really, just like I can jokingly tell Amanda about somebody named Kennedy?" Wendy said back.

"Who's Kennedy?" Amanda asked.

"Oh, it's this gi-." Wendy said before being cut-off.

"She's a friend, just a friend!" Oliver said.

"That's not what you told me..." Wendy said, jokingly.

"Who is this girl, Oliver?" Amanda asked.

"Fine, she's a girl who a kind of have a crush on. No big deal." Oliver said, embarrassed.

"That's better." Wendy said, smiling as Oliver looked down, awkwardly.

"Hey dude, me and Dipper and Robbie and Mabel all used to be this way. Now look."

"Well this is different. She'll never like me that way and I know it." Oliver said "I... I got to go." Oliver said before running off in embarrassment.

"Wait Ollie, Ollie come back." Wendy said, feeling guilty that she had even brought it up, but Oliver ignored her as he ran to the basement.

"Crap, I'll be right back. Ok guys?" Wendy said, running after him, but hit her head on a pipe that was too low on the stairs and fell the rest of the way, "Oww, well that hurt." She said, getting back up. Oliver was laying in his bed with the cover pulled up over his head. Wendy sat down on the edge of his bed," You can tell me what's going on you know. I'll listen. I'll understand. I'll help you." She said, smiling.

"I don't want to talk about it." Oliver mumbled from under the covers.

"Why? Please tell me. You can tell me anything. I'm your sister. I promise I won't tell anyone. It might even make you feel better."

Oliver sighed and sat up, pushing the covers off of him. "She has a boyfriend."

"Ugh! Really? I hate it when that happens, but if you wanna know the honest to goodness truth, if you're meant to be, she'll always realize that."

"How do you know that?" Oliver asked, sadly.

"Because I'm your very smart, beautiful sister… and because I know that any girl'd be lucky to have you and I'm not just saying that because I have to, either." She said.

Oliver smiled "Thanks sis."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did all this happen?" Wendy asked, curiously.

"Well it was the last day of school and I was finally going to ask Kennedy out, but then I saw this kid named Bryce ask her out and she said yes." Oliver said.

"I'm so sorry," Wendy said, wrapping her arm around her brother.

"It's okay Wendy; it's not your fault." Oliver said.

"Ok, if you need anything just tell me." Wendy said, going up the stairs and sitting back down at the kitchen table.

Dipper turned towards Wendy," Is he okay?" He asked.

"He likes a girl who has a boyfriend." Wendy whispered.

"That's got to be hard on him." Dipper whispered back.

"I know." Wendy nodded, agreeing.


	10. Allison's Room

Soon the only ones left at the table were Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, and Robbie.

Wendy obvious to the fact that everyone already left, started eating and 'talking' to Amanda," Hey, do you think-" before looking up," Oh, ok. Never mind. How did you guys sleep last night?"

"Fine." Robbie said.

"Good..." She said, awkwardly," So..."

"So what do you guys want to do, now?" Dipper asked.

"Sleep." Wendy said, lying her head back down on the table.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable on your bed or the couch?" Dipper asked.

"I'm good."

Dipper shrugged "If you say so."

Wendy sat back up as she pulled on Dipper gently for him to lay his head on her shoulder and laid her head on his head. Dipper smiled and snuggled into Wendy.

"I love you..." She whispered before looking at Robbie and Mabel," Leave us to our sleeping." She said, jokingly before putting her head back down and going to sleep.

Robbie rolled his eyes and whispered to Mabel "Let's give them some privacy."

After 20 minutes, Wendy spoke up, "Hey Dipper, wanna see meet my mom?"

"Wait, I thought she was dead." Dipper said, confused.

"She is, come on. I promise she's not a ghost." She said as she got up and walked down to the basement and moved a shelf to reveal a hall," Come on."

"Okay." Dipper said as he followed Wendy down the hall.

"When mom, Nash, and Uncle Adam died when I was 12, Aunt Amanda hated me so I had to have a way to escape," She said, opening a door that looked like a regular old room," I know, this seems like just a normal room, but everything you seen in here is the remaining furniture, photos, and memories of them. When Amanda moved in, she hated everything so she tried to sell everything mom bought and a lot of it, she did. I just saved some of it and then drawers over there are filled with VCR's and photos of them."

"Wow, I can't believe Amanda would try to do that." Dipper said.

"It's Amanda." Wendy said, bluntly with a blank stare.

"Well, you got a point there." Dipper said.

**Co-Written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

"This is her." Wendy said, pulling out a picture of a smiling brunette woman with green eyes," I miss her." She claimed, hugging her knees.

Dipper looked at the picture and smiled "Wow, she's really pretty." He said before he looked at Wendy "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah." Wendy said, wiping away her tears," Her name was Allison Nicole Corduroy, hence my middle name, she was nice and cared. She was like this perfect mom that you'd dream if having. She understood no matter what and she was always there for you. She was childish, but in the best imaginable way possible. Like she'd be able to find her inner child around us. Then, one night my twin brother, Nash, got REALLY sick so mom and Uncle Adam, Amanda's husband, and Nash all had to go to the hospital because they were all hanging out together, fishing, when he got sick. The ambulance never made it to the hospital though, it crashed in a 12 car pick-up and they all died. Then, Amanda moved in. Yeah, my life pretty much fell apart."

"Oh my gosh Wendy, I'm so sorry." Dipper said.

"It's ok." Wendy said, before thinking," It's kinda scary actually. I wanted to go fishing with them; Dad grounded me though so I couldn't. Imagine if I hadn't been grounded."

"Yeah... I guess it's good you didn't go then." Dipper said uncomfortablely, not wanting to think about it.

"Yeah..." Wendy said, awkwardly.

"Hey, want to go do something to get your mind off it?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, Sure," Wendy said, smiling up at Dipper from where she was sitting on the ground.


	11. Wendy's Bracelet

**Co- written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't on Gravity Falls. **

"Okay, so is there anything special you want to do?" Dipper asked.

"No, not really. Why? Do you have an idea?" Wendy asked.

"Want to go on a picnic in the park?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that," She answered, smiling.

"Okay then, let's go." Dipper said as he held out his hand for her.

"Ok," Wendy said, taking hold of it.

Dipper helped her up and walked with her back upstairs.

After 10 minutes, they had everything they needed and had made it to the park. After they made it to the park they found a perfect spot in the grass and set up the picnic.

Wendy smiled and pulled her hair behind her ear," This is so cool." She said, starting to eat.

"I think it's cool too." Dipper said before he started to eat.

She smiled. She played with her wrist for a little while before the "Wendip" bracelet flung off of it," Oh crap!" She had a silver chain bracelet that has a piece of wood in the middle with the word Wendip carved into it.

"Here let me get that." Dipper said as he grabbed the bracelet from the ground. He saw it said "Wendip" and smiled "Cute." Dipper said before handing it back.

"Yeah... About that Ummmmmmm... it was a Christmas present from Ummmm... Margery..." She explained, blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh." Dipper said.

Wendy sighed," Ok, no it wasn't. I made it." She said, looking away as she blushed.

"Oh well it's really nice." Dipper said, blushing.

"Yeah..." She trailed off embarrassed," Thanks...'

"You're welcome." Dipper said.


	12. TV

"So what now?" She asked.

"Um... Want to go see what Mabel and Robbie are doing?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, sure." She said getting up.

"Okay."Dipper said then stood up to

She grabbed his hand and ran back to the house.

When they got there they found Mabel and Robbie in the living room watching tv with Oliver, Josh, Tyler, and Margery.

Wendy sat down with them.

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

"Hey guys where were you?" Robbie asked.

"We were at the park." Wendy replied.

"Oh cool." Robbie said.

"Yeah, what you and Mabel been up to?" She asked, curiously.

"Not much, just watching TV." Robbie replied.

"Oh cool. Mind if we join you?" She asked.

"Yeah you can." Robbie replied.

"Ok," She said, diving for the couch and Dipper sat down next to Wendy.

They sat like that for hours happily watching TV, "Hey guys. It's getting really late you might wanna go back to the Shack before Stan freaks out. Same for you Robbie, your parents would throw a fit if you missed curfew... again..." Wendy said, going over to Mabel and Robbie hugging them goodbye and went over to Dipper kissing him, on the head," I love you so much. I'll see you in the morning, ok? You better come back. It's my last day of free summer before going back to... work... never mind false alarm." Wendy said, joking.

Dipper smiled "Don't worry Wendy, I'll be back. I love you too."

Eventually everyone got in there beds and turned out the lights. Strangely enough Amanda came into their room giving Margery a hug.

"Good night girls." Amanda said before she left the room.

"Night..." Wendy said, going to sleep.


	13. Nightmares of Amanda

**Co-written by and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Wendy screamed, waking herself, Margery, and unfortunately for her sake Amanda.

Amanda came running into the room. "What's going on in here!? Are you two alright?"

"Y-Y-Yeah. Of c-c-course. I am." Wendy said, trying to change the subject.

"Why'd you scream then?" Amanda asked.

"I... Ummmm... had... a...umm... nightmare... where you Ummmm... Kinda might've possibly... turned me Ummmm... Evil and... had...me... kill...Dipper..." Wendy said, awkwardly.

"Now do you really think I would do that?" Amanda asked.

"...yes..." Wendy mumbled under her breathe before turning back," Good night!" and slamming her head back on the pillow.

"Good night." Amanda said as she left the room.

Wendy went back to sleep and Amanda went to her room and went back to sleep.


	14. Back To Work

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Wendy woke up and instantly called Dipper," Hey! Come over. I'm up." She said, laughing.

"Okay I'll be right over." Dipper said.

-15 MINUTES LATER-

Dipper and Wendy were sitting on the couch before Wendy looked at Dipper," Wanna go get some air mattresses, get on them, and slide down the stairs?"

"Sure." Dipper said.

Wendy went upstairs and took her bed apart, putting her mattress on the top of the stairs sitting down towards the back," Ok, now Dipper. You have to sit in my lab and wrap your feet around the edges of the mattress. I'll do the same thing, but I'll also have my arms wrapped around you."

"Okay." Dipper as he sat in Wendy's lap and wrapped his feet around the edges of the mattress.

Wendy did the same, holding onto the Dipper," Ok, here we go." She said, pushing off.

"Ah!' Dipper screamed as the mattress slid down the stairs.

Wendy just squinted her eyes shut and laughed, holding onto Dipper as they reached the ground," That was fun."

"Yeah it was." Dipper said.

"Is it worth possibly getting in trouble and breaking every bone in our bodies to do it again?" She asked, laying her back on the mattress.

"Yes." Dipper said.

"Sounds good." Wendy said, dragging the mattress back up the stairs doing it 4 more times until the door opened and the adults were getting back home from work to get breakfast before heading back out," Oh crap..." Wendy said, standing there like a deer in headlights.

Amanda walked through the door and saw Wendy and Dipper sitting on a mattress at the bottom of the stairs. "What are you guys doing!?"

"Sleeping." Wendy said, falling back on the mattress before getting up and whispered," Go with it Dipper." Dan just stared at them in confusion.

Dipper did as Wendy said and laid down on the mattress.

"Oh really, sleeping, at the bottom of the stairs?" Amanda asked.

"Yes." Wendy said, lifting her head up before falling back and fake snoring.

"I'm not buying it Wendy." Amanda said, crossing her arms.

"She's not sleeping?" Manly Dan asked confused.

"No we were riding my mattress done the stairs," She said, preparing to get yelled at.

"What!? Are you two trying to kill yourselves!?" Amanda yelled.

"Ok, First of all, No. Second of all, we won't die we're v-" Wendy said, cut-off.

"You know what? I don't care, just clean this mess up." Amanda cut her off, so she didn't reveal their secret.

"Ok, whatever." Wendy said, bringing the mattress back up the stairs.

Dan turned back to his sister-in-law," What was that about?"

"It was nothing Dan, don't worry about it." Amanda said.

"Ok whatever. Bye Mandy." Dan said, walking out the door with Tyler forgetting to eat breakfast... Again...

Amanda rolled her eyes and went and got breakfast for herself. Wendy and Dipper finished putting it back and went back downstairs, getting themselves something to eat before Wendy had to go back to work. After they finished breakfast, Dipper walked back to the mystery shack with Wendy.

"I've never been so happy to be at work." Wendy said, sitting down by the counter.

"Yeah and why is that?" Dipper asked her.

"Ok. First of all, I get to get away from you-know-you and I get to see you, Mabel, and Soos every day. Also..." Wendy said pulling a magazine out from behind the counter kicked out her feet on the counter and started to read," Why else?"

"You can ignore customers and read your magazine all day." Dipper said.

"Exactly." She said before looking back down to the issue in her hands.

"Well I better start sweeping the floor before Stan comes and yells at me." Dipper said as he went over and grabbed the broom.

"Yeah...OK... have fun..." Wendy said, not looking up.

"I'll try." Dipper said and began to sweep.

Wendy looked back up," You know, this surprisingly more entertaining." She put the magazine down and started to watch Dipper fail to sweep the floor.

Dipper dropped the broom "Aw come on." He said, annoyed then picked it back up.

Wendy just smiled," How hard is it to sweep the floor?"

"For me, very." Dipper said.

Wendy laughed before getting up," Ok, here let me help," And grabbed an extra broom. They kept sweeping for a while before Wendy's broom ran into Dipper's and she got a mischievous smile.

"Oh that's the way you too play." Dipper said and returned the mischievous smile then ran his broom into Wendy's.

Wendy ran her's right back into his and started a full-out Star Wars battle using broom before her's broke in half.

"Ha! I will!" Dipper said.

"You also have to clean the floor." Wendy said with a smirk, going back to the counter to watch.

"Crap." Dipper mumbled as he began sweeping the floor again.

"Hey, if it helps, I love you." Wendy said. Just then Mabel came bouncing into the shack and knocked into Dipper, knocking him down. She looked straight down on the floor where he fell," Hello", before skipping off again. This just made Wendy burst out laughing.

Dipper just rolled his eyes and stood up and grabbed the broom. "What else could possibly happen to me?" Dipper asked, annoyed.

Wendy got up," Ok, come on let's just forget it for now. We can come back to it." She said, helping him put it aside.

"Okay." Dipper said.


	15. I Love You, Kennedy

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

- MEANWHILE AT THE PARK-

Bryce was walking around with some girl.

"Bryce, what's this about you and Kennedy I've been hearing?" the girl asked.

"Kennedy? She's just a friend Ashley nothing to worry about." Bryce said.

"Okay baby, if you say so." Ashley said and kissed him.

Kennedy at the time was babysitting her younger sister, Valerie, at the park.

Valerie had run away from Kennedy again and she was trying to find her," Val! Val this isn't funny where are you?!"

Kennedy turned around started to back up to get a better view of the whole park before bumping into something... or someone," Ow..."

Bryce was bumped into and he pulled out of the kiss and turned to see who it was.

"Kennedy! What are you doing here!?" Bryce asked, shocked.

"I'm Ummm... babysitting... Valerie? You know, my sister." Kennedy explained, confused before turning to Ashley," Who're you?"

"I'm Ashley, I'm his girlfriend." Ashley replied

Bryce just stood there, awkwardly.

Kennedy just stood there really confused before speaking up," What...? I'm... His...girlfriend..."

"What!? Bryce I thought you said there was nothing going on between you two!" Ashley said, angrily.

Bryce opened his mouth to reply but Ashley cut him off "You know what? We're over! Don't ever talk to me again, you jerk!" Ashley said then ran off.

Kennedy stood there in shock gaping as she started to cry shaking her head before running off.

Oliver was walking in the park at the time when he and Kennedy bumped into each other.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Oliver said then saw it was Kennedy and she was crying.

"Kennedy? What's the matter?" Oliver asked.

"It's... um... just... Ummmm... Bryce... Um... cheated... on... Me..." She said, looking away trying to hide her tears.

"He did what!? Oliver said.

"He umm... cheated... on... me... with... some girl... I didn't know her." Kennedy said, still not looking up.

Oliver frowned. He didn't like seeing Kennedy cry. He put his hand on her shoulder, comfortingly. "Kennedy, Bryce is just a jerk. He's not worth crying over."

"Yes, he was. He was like the first guy to ever really want to be with me, but I guess all that was a lie. I'm sorry." She said, trying to cover up her hurt.

"Kennedy, he's not the only guy who ever wanted to be with you." Oliver said.

Kennedy looked up, confused," ...What...?"

"It's true Kennedy. I've wanted to be with you for a while now. You're the most amazing girl I know Kennedy. You're nice, smart, and pretty and if Bryce is too much of a jerk to realize that then he's really not worth it."

Kennedy stood there shocked before wrapping her arms around him and started to cry in a good way," And you couldn't've told me this before?" She asked, joking.

Oliver smiled and wrapped his arms around her too "Well I was going to but Bryce asked you to be his girlfriend so I couldn't."

"Stupid Brice..." She growled under her breathe.

"It's okay Kennedy, don't worry about him. He's just a jerk." Oliver said, still hugging her.

"Don't let go." She said, continuing to cry still hugging him.

"I won't ever let go." Oliver said and kept hugging her.

"I'm sorry." She said, gripping onto his arm still not leaving.

"Sorry for what?" Oliver asked, curiously.

"That I picked him over you...Kinda..."

"It's okay" Oliver said.

Kennedy just stood there, looking down still in Oliver's arms. Oliver put his hand on her chin and gently made her look up then kissed her. Kennedy stood there in shock before kissing back. After a moment Oliver pulled away "Does this mean that we're going out now?" He asked.

Kennedy nodded her head, hugging him again," Do you wanna go hang out at your house or something?"

"Sure." Oliver said as he took her hand in his and started to walk with her to his house.

As they walked she kept her head on his shoulder until they reached the Corduroy/ Evan's house. Kennedy let go of Oliver to ring the bell.

Amanda opened the door. "Hi Oliver." She said then noticed Kennedy "Who's this?"

"Hi. I'm Kennedy. I'm Oliver's girlfriend." She said, smiling not realizing that the white sun dress and messy bun were just hiding what kind of crazy lunatic hid behind it.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Kennedy. I'm Oliver's aunt, Amanda." Amanda said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, too, Mandy" Kennedy said, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"I prefer Amanda if you don't mind." Amanda said.

"Sorry..." Amanda said, trailing off.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Amanda said. "You two can come in. I have something important to do." She said as she went upstairs.

"OK. That was weird. She seems really nice though. I wish my Aunt was like that." She said smiling and pushed her hair back.

"She is nice most of the time but she can be controlling sometimes especially towards my sister, Wendy." Oliver as he walked into the living room with her.

"Yeah..." She said, looking away," What do you think she's doing? Doesn't she have a job or something like that?"

"Honestly, I have no idea what's doing and yes she has a job, she's a nurse but she has the night shift today." Oliver said.

"Cool." Kennedy said, sitting down before turning to Oliver for a minute," Want to switch my clip thingy and your hat and see if she can tell who it is?'

"Sure." Oliver said.

Kennedy and Oliver switched as Kennedy struggled to get his hat on her head before finally getting it. Oliver put on her clip thingy then said "There, now we just have to wait for her to come back down."

They waited until Amanda came back, but Wendy and Dipper came back before that happened," Hey guys!" Wendy said, going over to "Oliver", ruffled his hair, and kissed his head. "What are you doing?" Kennedy asked. Wendy screamed and jumped back," What the crap?!"

Oliver laughed "Oh man this prank was meant for Amanda but that was so much better."

"Guys! That was so not funny..." Wendy complained.

"Yeah, it was." Kennedy said, dying of laughter on the couch.

"You guys sit down, it's time to eat before Amanda has to go back to work. Oh, by the way, none of you can let on that I'm working at the Mystery Shack. OK? Amanda didn't want me to so yeah. Amanda!" Wendy called, sitting down.

Amanda then came down and everyone sat down to eat.

Wendy turned towards Dipper, holding up a piece of chicken," Hey Dipper! Catch!"

Dipper turned and caught the piece of chicken "Thanks."

Wendy laughed and smiled. Dipper smiled and started to eat. Wendy started eating again, too.

"So Wendy, where have you been all day?" Amanda asked.

"Umm... I was in my room all day. You just might've not seen me."

"Okay, if you say so." Amanda said, not believing her.

"No, you weren't. I thought you said you were at the Mystery Shack." Kennedy said, confused.

"So you're working at the mystery shack even though I told you not too!" Amanda said, angrily.

"No... Of course... Not... When was the last time I didn't listen to your rules?" Wendy said, trailing off.

"Hmm let me think about that ... how about 5 SECONDS AGO!" Amanda said.

Wendy looked down," Ok, fine. I was working at the Shack today."

"Wendy why can't you just listen to me?" Amanda asked.

"Why can't you just understand me?!" Wendy yelled," If you weren't expecting so much out of me then maybe, I'd listen."

"Don't yell at me, young lady and maybe I wouldn't expect so much from you if you just listen to me for once!" Amanda yelled.

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Yes it does, I give you a simple rule and you break it so I have to expect that for once you follow my rules but you don't!" Amanda yelled.

"I'm 16! I have to have time to be me! You've criticized me over EVERYTHING! You hate my name, you hate my friends, you hate Dipper, you...you... just...ugh!"

"You know what!? I have had enough with you attitude, Gwendolyn! Now either sit there and not say another word until dinner is over or go to your room!"

"Fine!" Wendy yelled running upstairs, accidentally asleep.


	16. Hypnotized

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

Wendy woke up, realizing that she must've accidentally fallen asleep. She went downstairs to get something to eat and ran into Amanda," Hey, Amanda. I'm sorry about earlier."

Amanda sighed "It's okay sweetie, how about I help you get something to eat?"

"Ok. Sure."

"Okay then what do you want?" Amanda asked.

"Just whatever we have left-over is ok with me."

"I think we have chicken left over from dinner." Amanda said.

"Ok, that's fine. I'll go heat it up. Can you get me a Pitt Cola?"

"Okay." Amanda said as she went the fridge and got out a can of Pitt Cola. She made sure Wendy wasn't looking as took out a small vile with some kind of strange liquid in it and poured it in the can, knowing that it would hypnotize her.

Wendy sat down at the table and began to eat," So Ummmm... How was work?" She asked, awkwardly.

"It was okay." Amanda said.

"Cool." Wendy said, finishing her food and got up taking a drink of her Pitt Cola, her eyes went wide with realization as she gasped, and fainted.

Amanda smirked evilly as Wendy fell to the ground.


	17. The New Wendy

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

-THE NEXT MORNING-  
Wendy had somehow made it back to her bed. Margery was already gone so Wendy got up and went to bathroom, curled her hair, and put on make-up. She ended up putting on a denim skirt, a white laced tank-top and white flats. She walked down stairs to see everyone including Mabel, Dipper, and Robbie at the table," Hello."

Dipper was confused at what she was wearing. "Hi Wendy."

"Hello, but please from now on call me Gwendolyn." She said, turning to eat.

"Um... Wendy are you okay? I thought you hated that name." Dipper said, confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why would I hate that name?"

"Because you told me you did." Dipper said.

"Well, then I guess I changed my mind." She said, starting to eat again.

"Okay?" Dipper said, confused, but started to eat again too.

Gwendolyn finished her food, got up to clean her plate, and sat down at the couch with Margery and Amanda.

"How are you doing, Gwendolyn?" Amanda asked.

"I'm good. How are you?" Gwendolyn asked, smiling.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Amanda said.

Margery picked up her phone and checked the time," Ummmm... Gwendolyn? I thought you had to go to work at 9:30, its 10:00." She said, dragging out the Gwendolyn part in awkwardness.

Gwendolyn placed her hands in her lap, crossed her legs and looked to Amanda," What do I do?"

"You can just stay here, Gwendolyn." Amanda said before she turned to Margery "Sweetie Gwendolyn is quitting that job."

Gwendolyn turned back to Margery and nodded.

"Um... Wendy, is something wrong? Why would you quit your job?" Oliver asked.

"I just feel like I should be doing other things than wasting my time there."

"I thought you liked that job since you get to see Dipper." Oliver said.

"Well, I have better things to do than sit in a dirty old shack all day."

"Okay." Oliver said, confused.

Gwendolyn got up, flipped her hair, and walked down the hall feeling like she was being followed as she turned around. Oliver hid behind a corner before Wendy could see him. He knew something was going on with his sister and he was wanted to find out what. "The real Wendy" inside of "Gwendolyn" was fighting hard to resist so "Gwendolyn" knew she needed to find the vile and quick. She ran back to the kitchen grabbed it, trying to keep it out of eye sight of everyone else, took it back to the hall, and took a drink out of it.

Oliver saw her drink from the vile "What is that?" He quietly asked himself.

Gwendolyn went to go sit back down on the couch and looked towards everyone," What are Robert, Mabeline, and Alexander doing here?"

"They're here to hang out with you sweetie." Amanda told Wendy and smiled, letting her know she was okay with it.

"Ok," Gwendolyn said, lightening up.

"Um Wendy, what's with the sudden use of our real names?" Dipper asked, confused.

"It's more... I don't know... proper." Gwendolyn said, trying to come up with the right word," Let's go hang out. What do you want to do?"

"We could go play video games if you want." Dipper said, confused on why Wendy cared about being proper all of a sudden.

"Ummm... I don't know..." Gwendolyn replied, glancing for Amanda to see her response.

Amanda nodded in approval.

"Yes." Wendy said, nodding her head in confidence.

"Okay then let's go." Dipper said.

Mabel took Robbie and Dipper's hands and ran them to the basement's TV. Wendy walked to the basement taking her longer to get downstairs and when she finally got downstairs she sat up straight on the couch, crossing her legs.

"What game do you guys want to play?" Dipper asked.

"Anything, you want to. Just as long as it doesn't contain any gore, blood, or cuss words. PG rated."

"Okay, how about Guitar Hero then?" Dipper asked.

"Ok."

They all started to play the game, but where Wendy used to be able to beat them all, she couldn't even hit a single note.

Robbie paused the game and turned towards Wendy. "Wendy what's going on? You used to rock at this game."

"I don't know. I guess I just forgot how to play."

"Okay?" Robbie said.

"This is just getting boring. Come on Robbie! Let's go squirt whip cream into mouths!" Mabel said, dragging Robbie upstairs, leaving Wendy and Dipper alone.

"Wendy are you okay? You've been acting strange lately." Dipper said.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! God kid, just shut up already!"

Dipper frowned" I'm... I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you... I'm just worried about you."

"Well, don't be."

"What's gotten into you, Wendy? You're acting like a whole new person." Dipper said.

Unknown to them Oliver was hiding behind the couch, listening to the whole thing. _'Okay something is definitely wrong with Wendy, she'd never yell like Dipper looked that_.' He thought to himself.

"No, I'm not. See you don't even know me enough to understand that!"

"What are you talking about? I know you very well, Wendy this isn't you! Please tell me what's going on." Dipper said.

"Fine, so if you do know me then maybe it's because you don't care enough to remember! You know what? Ugh! That's it!"

"Wendy, I do care about you! I love you! But right now you're just act like... like... Ugh! Why are you acting like this?! This isn't the Wendy I know! This isn't the Wendy I fell in love with!" Dipper finally snapped.

"Oh really? So you're saying you hate me now. That you hate me! You know what? I don't even know why we're together then. First of all, you broke me up with Robbie, you apparently hate me, and you're like what? 6. We... (Gasp) arghfsfh... Are (groan)... (Gasps and groans of struggling) NO! o-ove-over." Wendy/ Gwendolyn said the "Real Wendy" trying hard to break through and stop her.

Dipper looked hurt, but tried to cover it up "You know what!? I don't want to be with you when you're acting like this!" He said as he ran away.

"Fine!" Gwendolyn shouted after him while the "Real Wendy" couldn't take it anymore and struggled for control. She broke down crying and ran up to Amanda," How could you?!"

"How could I what, Gwendolyn?" Amanda asked.

"Do... You... Know... What... You... (Struggling) just... Made me... Ahh! Do? I-just-broke-up-with-Dipper!"

"Wendy, it was for the best, now you can date someone your age." Amanda said.

"H-How could you say that? I'm never ever ever going... To... Love... Somebody... That... Much... Ever again."

"You dont know that, Wendy." Amanda said.

"How would you know?"

"Because I set up on a date, Gwendolyn. You're going to love him. His name is Levi." 

"No!... Ok..." She answered, smiling.

"Good, now Gwendolyn, drink this!" Amanda as she pulled out the vile and held it out to her, knowing Wendy almost had control again.

"No!"

"Come on Gwendolyn, I know you're in there now drink it!"

"...Ok! ..." She said, drinking from it despite protest from within her.

"Good." Amanda said with a smirk.


	18. A Date With Levi

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

Gwendolyn was waiting on her front porch for Levi to show up.

Finally, Levi showed up "Hi I'm Levi, are you Gwendolyn?"

"Yeah. Hi, it's Ummm... Really nice to umm... Meet you."

Levi smiled "It's nice to meet you too"

Gwendolyn linked arms with him and leaned on his shoulder," Where should we go?"

"How about a restaurant?" Levi asked.

"Ok, I'd like that."

"Okay, is there any special restaurant you'd like to go to?"

"Ummm... Let's go to Wuquiler."

-15 MINUTES LATER-

They were sitting at their table and the waiter had just brought their food.

"So, Gwendolyn, tell me about yourself." Levi said.

"Umm... Ok well, I'm 16. I just turned 16 in May. I'm currently unemployed, but I'm looking for a job. I have 3 brothers. My cousin and Aunt live with me. My cousin's 10 and my brothers are 6, 9, and 15. I've always lived in Gravity Falls, Oregon. My mom and twin brother passed away when I was 12. My dad's gay. He's also a lumberjack. My best friends are Mabeline, Robert, and Alex-. That's all never mind. How about you?"

"Well I'm 16 too and I'm an only child. My father died when I was 8 so it's only me and my mom now. She's does have a boyfriend named Kevin. I also have a dog named Champ and my best friends are named Kyle, Andy, and Vinnie."

"What? You're an only child? Lucky. I love them all, but trust me. They drive me crazy. Do you want any of them?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Levi said.

Wendy laughed," Good decision. So..."

"So what kind of stuff do you like?" Levi asked.

"I like um... I really don't know. Is that bad?"

"Um...I guess. So what do you want to talk about?"

"We can talk about umm... Our lives? Why did you agree to do this? Should we continue?"

"My mom made me do this and we can continue if you want."

"My Aunt made me. She kinda rules my life so I choose to listen." Gwendolyn said, putting up a fake smile.

"Well my mom rules my life. I can never do anything I want." Levi said.

"Same here." Wendy said, laughing.

"Wow! Really?" Levi asked with a laugh.

Levi smiled and gently grabbed her hand. "You know, this is going really well considering we were both force into this."

"Yeah..." Wendy smiled looking down. Seeing her "Wendip" she freaked out a tried to pull it off.

Levi saw the bracelet "Wendip? What's that?"

"It's umm... Me and my... Ummm... Ex-boyfriend's Ummm... Names combined. I guess you could call it our couple name. We broke up earlier today. Hey, umm... Is it ok if we umm... Like you umm... Drop me off? I just umm... Yeah..."

"Um sure, I'm sorry to hear about you and your ex-boyfriend." Levi said.

"Ok," Wendy said, getting up and taking his hand in hers swinging it back and forth as they walked home until eventually they reached the house.


	19. Apologize

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

-AT THE HOUSE-

"Thanks for taking me out even if it was your mom's idea."

"It was no problem." Levi said with a smile.

Wendy looked down before wrapping her arms around her neck, stood on her tip-toes, lifted her back foot up and kissed him while Levi was surprised at first but soon returned the kiss.

Dipper was coming back to apologize for yelling at Wendy earlier and saw the kiss. "How could you?! We just break up this morning and you're already kissing another guy!"

At the sound of Dipper's voice she pushed Levi back and looked to Dipper and fell down, clutching her head," AHH! What's going on?"

"I can't believe you Wendy! I... I... I hate you!" Dipper said as he ran away. He really didn't mean that, he was just hurt.

That was her breaking point," OH MY GOD!" She gasped before whipping her head back to Levi and hurriedly said," Look. You're a really nice guy and any girl'd be lucky to have you. One day, you'll find the right girl, but I'm not her. I'm really sorry." Wendy ran off," Dipper! Dipper look at me!"

Dipper heard Wendy, but kept running.

"Please, just listen to me. I want to talk to you. You don't understand! Please!"

Dipper wasn't sure why but he stopped. He didn't turn around. He didn't say anything. He just stood there, curious of what she had to say.

"All that you saw back there was a lie. I wasn't ok this morning and I might not be ok if this doesn't get resolved. It was Amanda's fault. She hypnotized me into being more proper and into listening to her that's why I was telling you yo call me Gwendolyn, why I yelled at you, why I was kissing Levi back there. Ok? I love you. I meant it a year ago, I meant it when Robbie beat you up, I meant it on the roof playing ice breakers, I meant it when Mabel and Robbie got together, I meant it when I said it at the dance, I meant it when you left, I meant it in all my letters, I meant it when you got here, I meant it when Amanda turned you into a vampire, I meant it this morning, and I still mean it and nothing anybody does or says to me will ever change that. No matter what happens to me."

Dipper stood there for a moment trying to decide if he should believe her. He turned around. "I love you too, I'm sorry I said I hated you. I didn't mean it, I was just hurt."

"I know, I know. I love you, too." Wendy said, pulling him to her and kissing his forehead as Dipper smiled and hugged her. 


	20. Quadruplets

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

-TAMBRY AND THOMPSON-  
Tambry and Thompson were finally finished packing and had reached her sister's apartment.

They knocked on the door and Twyla answered "Tambry! It's so nice to see you again! "She said as she hugged her sister.

"You too!" She said, hugging her back.

After a moment, Twyla pulled away and stepped aside to allow them to come in "Come on in, you two."

Tambry took Thompson's hand and walked into the apartment.

"Me and Eli set you guys up a room in there." Twyla said as she pointed to a door on the other side of the room.

"Ok, thank you. Did anyone tell you why I'm here?"

"Yes mom and dad did." Twyla said.

"Yeah..." Tambry said, embarrassed," What did you think? You know. When you found out?"

"I was really shocked when I found out but I'm happy for you and I'll help you out as much as I can." Twyla said.

"Thank you so much. I need you guys right now. Actually, I umm... Have to go to the doctor in like 20 minutes to check up on him and make sure he's umm... Fine... You know? Do you wanna Ummm... Go... With me... Thompson?"

"Of course I'll go will you, Tambry."

Tambry hugged him before looking up and smiled," Thank you."

-30 MINUTES LATER-

"Thank you. I'll be right back with your results," Ms. Conner said going to a back room where there was a doctor and a bunch of equipment to study Tambry's ultrasound. "Oh my god!"

"What? Is something wrong?" Thompson said, beginning to worry for the baby's safety.

"No. No. Not at all. It's just that umm... You aren't having a little boy. You're having 2 girls and 2 boys."

"Four babies? Oh my gosh." Thompson managed to say through the shock.

Just then the doctor came in. "Hello I'm Dr. Swanson, and as my nurse just told you, yes you having quadruplets."

"How... What... Wha... I thought I was just having one son. I mean, I'm happy, but I'm also kinda scared."

Thompson held Tambry close "I'm scared too, Tambry but like I said before I'm going to be here for you, no matter what. I love you and our kids."

"I love you and our children too. You wanna know something? I'm tired of calling them that. Let's go back to Twyla's place and you know possibly name them all."

"Okay, I'd like that." Thompson said.


	21. Baby Names

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

-BACK IN THE WAITING ROOM-

"Ok, so let me think. No... What a minute... No... Crap... No... Umm... Mmm... Ummm... Do you have any ideas?"

"Um... um ... how about Tabby for one of the girls?" Thompson asked.

"Oh my gosh... Yes, I love that name. How'd you know that? And how... How... About Maggie for the other girl?"

"Maggie? I love it! How about the boys? You got any ideas for a name?"

"I've always like the name Markus?"

"I like that name too and how Tommy for the other boy?"

"It's official. Tabby, Maggie, Tommy, and Markus Cooper." Tambry put her hand on her stomach and bent down, talking to it," Do you guys like it?" Tambry laughed and nodded her head as one of them kicked. "Come here, feel this." Tambry said, taking Thompson's hand and placed it on her stomach as one of them kicked.

"I think they like their names." He said, smiling

"Me and Twyla are going clothes shopping in the morning. I wish I could be there, but maybe you could tell your parents while we're gone..." Tambry said, snuggling into him," Oh my gosh! I just realized something. What if Barbara finds out? You know that one girl you used to date, she misses you and she blames me for you two breaking up because if I hadn't fell for you, you guys wouldn't have broken up."

"It's going to be okay Tambry, I doubt Barbara will find out." Thompson said

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't gotten pregnant you could still be with her. You wouldn't have to worry about being a dad. You wouldn't have to be a 17 year old dad. You would just be her boyfriend. It's all my fault. I'm sorry. If... If I didn't.

"Tambry its okay, I don't blame you. I love you not Barbara. No matter what that will never change. I'm going to be for you, Tabby, Maggie, Markus, and Tommy. "

Tambry nodded her head, snuggled closer into him careful not to hurt any of her babies, and wiped away at the tears that had formed," You promise?"

"I promise." Thompson said.

Tambry kept holding onto him until she eventually fell asleep. Soon it was time to leave so Thompson gently picked Tambry up, bridal style and carried her go to the car and gently laid her down in the back seat. Tambry continued to sleep as they drove away. When they got back to the apartment, Thompson carried her in and laid her down on the couch.

Tambry half asleep reached out for his hand," Stay... Lay down... With me..."

Thompson nodded "Okay." He said as he laid down next to her on the couch and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you so much. Hey... Before we forget should we call them by your last name or mine? Since we're... You know... Not married."

"I don't care, whatever last name you want them to have is fine with me." Thompson said.

"I like Cooper better. It's I don't know more... Us."

"Okay then Cooper it is." Thompson said.

"Let's think of middle names, sorry. You woke me up. I can't go back to sleep."

"Okay, how about Nicole for Tabby?" Thompson asked.

"Ok, Tabby Nicole Cooper. How about Leeann for Maggie?

"Maggie Leeann Cooper it is, how about James for Tommy?"

Tambry nodded," Then, Markus Adrian Cooper?"

"Okay, I like that." Thompson said.

Tambry smiled as they sat there in awkward silence until Tambry spoke up," Thompson?"

"Yeah?" Thompson asked.

"I've been thinking. You just graduated in May and I'd only have one year left of school anyway so I think I'm gonna drop out of High School to take care of them. To be a good mommy."

"Well if that's what you want to do then okay.'

Tambry held onto him and nodded, falling asleep.


	22. Birth

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

-THE NEXT DAY-

Tambry woke up. Twyla had agreed to go clothes shopping with her, Tambry was going to tell her the even bigger surprise, and Thompson was going to go tell his parents so she had a lot on her plate," TWYLA! TWYLA!"

Twyla came out of her bedroom. "What is it Tambry? You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you guys." Tambry said, teasing her sister.

"Hey, I'm not the one pregnant right now, am I?" Twyla teased her sister back.

"Tou shay..." She said as they left the apartment building and got into her sister's car.

-AT THE STORE-

"Oh my gosh! Look at these they're so adorable."

"Yeah, they are! You should get them." Twyla said.

Tambry laughed and played around with her sisters, buying clothes. They were just about to leave and head over to Maternity Wear for Tambry, when Barbara came in with her mom who was due in 3 weeks. Tambry went wide eyed and stopped dead in her tracks, trying to hide behind Twyla.

"Tambry what's wrong?" Twyla said.

Barbara saw Tambry before she could hide behind Twyla. She growled, slightly.

"Be quiet. I'm hiding from that one chick over there." Tambry whispered to her sister, knowing that with her sister's big mouth and cluelessness she was inevitably doomed.

"What chick?! That one glaring at you?!" Twyla said a bit too loud because Barbara heard her and started walking towards them.

"Great. Now look what you did."

"Tambry." Barbara said, coldly "What are you doing here!?'

"I'm just shopping with Twyla. We got hungry so you know we umm... Came in here to... Eat..."

"Then what's with all the baby clothes? You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"No... No of course not! ELI IS!" Tambry said, not thinking.

"Who's Eli? Oh my gosh you're lying! You're pregnant! So this is why Thompson broke up with me!"

"No. No. I promise! That's not what happened at all. I swear."

"Listen here, whoever you are! It's none of your business if my sister is pregnant or not! Now leave her alone unless you want to end up in a hospital!" Twyla said.

"Yeah... Just leave my babies... Alone..." Tambry said, weighing the decision on becoming mute again before realizing that she admitted that she was having multiple children.

"Babies?!" Barbara and Twyla said, shocked at the same time.

"Yeah... I'm having... Quadruplets... I just found out yesterday."

"Quadruplets! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Twyla said.

"I meant to, but she showed up." Tambry said, glaring at Barbara, but she wasn't expecting what happened in the next few hours.

Barbara growled then pushed Tambry to the ground.

"Tambry!" Twyla said as she punched Barbara in the face.

Tambry gasped for air," Oh-my-god. TWYLA! TWYLA!" She struggled to say.

Twyla quickly turned to her sister and knelt down "Oh my gosh! Tambry are you okay?!"

"I Ahh... Think I'm Ahh... Going into Ahh... Labor..."

"What?! Oh my gosh! We need to get you the hospital!" Twyla panicked as she helped her up and quickly took her to the car, got in and sped to the hospital.

"Oh my god. This isn't supposed to be happening. Call him please..." She said, wincing in pain"

Just then they made it to the hospital. "I'll call Thompson as soon as we get you inside." Twyla said as she helped Tambry out of the car.

Tambry let Twyla lead her to the front desk as she explained what was going on and brought her to a back room," Call him please. I need him here."

"Okay" Twyla said and used her cell phone to call Thompson. She explained everything to him.

"WHAT?! OK! I'm on my way!" Thompson said as he ran to his van and sped the whole way to the hospital.

Thompson then came into the room. "Oh my gosh! Tambry, are you okay?!"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I'm terrified out of my mind right now. I wasn't supposed to give birth for at least 3 more months. What if something happened to them? What if they all died?" Tambry asked, crying before the doctor came in and interrupted them.

"Hey, I'm very surprised to see you two back so soon." Dr. Swanson said.

"Yeah, same here."

"Okay, Ms. Cressman now what I need you to do is take deep breaths." Dr. Swanson said.

Tambry did as they told her.

"Okay good, just keep doing that and push" Dr. Swanson said.

As she pushed, she gripped, tightly at Thompson's hand.

After a while of doing that, Dr. Swanson said "Okay the first one is coming, give me another push."

Tambry did as she was told.

"Almost there, one more push!" Dr. Swanson said.

Tambry listened.

Soon the first one was out and Dr. Swanson held it in his hands "It's a girl." He said.

Tambry smiled and went back to work.

Dr. Swanson had his nurse take the baby to be cleaned. Then after about 2 minutes he said "Okay the next one is coming, push!"

Tambry pushed again.

Soon it was out and Dr. Swanson held it and said "It's a boy."

Tambry smiled again, before taking a deep breath and started pushing again.

Dr. Swanson had his nurse take him to be cleaned and after a couple minutes he said. "The next one is coming, gave me another push!"

Tambry did as she was told, again.

Soon the baby was out. "It's a girl." Dr. Swanson said, holding her.

Tambry started breathing heavy," Oh my god... I can't... oh my god... I can't do this anymore."

Thompson continued holding her hand "Tambry it's okay, you only have one more to go."

"Ok," Tambry replied before pushing again.

"Good." Dr. Swanson said then after a couple minutes he said "Okay the last one is coming, gave me one last push!"

Tambry did as she was told.

Soon it was out and Dr. Swanson held him in his hands "It's a boy."

The nurse came to clean him up. After a while, she came back holding their children. Tambry carefully sat herself back up on the headboard of the hospital bed and took one of the girls and one of the boys. The nurse gave the other two to Thompson. "We'll need you guys to go up to the front and fill out their birth certificates now. We'll need to give the wristbands so that you'll be able to identify them. We'll also need you guys to get wristbands for yourself, whereas you are both under the age of 18. Also, because Ms. Cressman gave birth to them pre-mature, we'll need you guys to come in to check on the mom and the children until August. Once every 2 weeks. Thank you."

"Okay." Thompson said, holding two of their children.

Tambry snuggled with the two in her hands," Ok, thank you." She got up carefully, put back on her regular clothes, and walked with Thompson to the front desk.

They filled out all of their birth certificates and they all got their wristbands before getting in the back of Twyla's car as Tambry held onto the children in her hands, smiling. Twyla drove back to her apartment. They all got out and went inside.

"Hey little guys, welcome home." Tambry cooed to their children, smiling.

Thompson smiled and sat down still holding two of their children in his hands.

"Can you call everyone and tell them to come over? I want them to meet these little angels." Tambry asked Twyla.

Twyla nodded "Sure." She said as she called everyone.


	23. The Natelee Discovery

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

-20 MINUTES LATER-  
Lee, Lee's dad, Nate, Nate's parents, Thompson's parents, Tambry's parents surprisingly showed up, and Eli got back from work.

Nate walked in with everyone "Hey!" He greeted to Thompson, Tambry, and Twyla. "Oh my gosh, they're so cute!" He said after seeing the babies

"Thanks." Tambry said, smiling. Lee came up behind," Oh my god! They're so cute! The first children of our group! Woohoo!"

Tambry's parents then came in. "Hey Tambry, they're adorable." Jerry said.

Tambry felt uncomfortable," T-thank you."

"I still think you guys made a big mistake, but there's no backing out now." Jerry said

"We could always put them up for adoption." Dayna suggested to her husband before Tambry freaked out and shielded her children from them within her arms.

"NO. DON'T EVER TOUCH THEM."

"Okay okay we won't." Jerry said.

After a while, everyone just decided to hang out with each other, while Lee went off to go "hang out" with Nate. "Hey dude, what up?"

"Not much." Nate said.

"Wanna make out?"

Nate smiled "Sure." He said and began making out with Lee.

Lee's dad(Drew) had been talking to Nate's mom(Adrinna) and dad(Charles) before realizing it was getting late," I'm sorry guys, it's getting pretty late. I'm gonna find Lee and head home. Ok?"

"Okay, we should find Nate and get home too." Charles said.

"Ok," Drew replied, walking off.

Charles then went with his wife to find Nate.

After about 3 minutes, Adrinna, Drew, and Charles met up accidentally in front of a locked door.

Charles tried to open the door, but couldn't. He then knocked and said "Nate! Lee! You in there?!'

At the sound of his father's voice, Nate quickly pulled away from Lee.

"Yeah." Lee answered, reluctantly," Oh my god dude, we're dead."

"No its fine, they don't need to know." Nate whispered to Lee.

"What are you too doing in there?" Charles asked.

"Homework!" Nate said without thinking, not realizing it was summer.

"You're doing homework? In the summer? With the door locked?" Drew asked, not believing Nate.

"Um yes." Nate said, knowing that they wouldn't believe him while Lee just sat on the bed, awkwardly.

"What are you two really doing in there?!" Charles asked, demanding an answer.

"We were changing our clothes, that's why the door was locked!" Lee lied, not realizing the crumbs from the chips Nate had been eating found its way to his lips.

"Yeah, what he said" Nate said and opened the door

Lee got up.

"Why are there crumbs on your lips?" Charles said.

"I was eating some chips." Lee said, forgetting that Nate had the last.

"But Nate had the last of the chips." Charles said.

"He shared with me. Duh! I'm like his bo-BEST FRIEND. BEST FRIEND."

"Were you about to say boyfriend?" Charles asked "Are you two dating?"

"No, no. Of course not that would be weird." Lee answered, holding Nate's hand behind their backs, so their parents wouldn't see, for comfort.

"Guys, I want the truth!" Charles said.

Nate knew there was no hiding it now, he then sighed "Yes we are... "

Lee turned his head away.

"YOU'RE GAY?!" Drew outburst.

"What!? Guys this is wrong! "Charles said.

At that Lee, held onto Nate and pulled him into a hug.

Nate got really uncomfortable "Um... um... Um ..." he said, unable to say anything.

Lee held onto Nate," I... I... I..."

"First you're mother. Now you! I just mmm... No!"

"Guys, I'm so sorry, but I just can't allow this! You need to break up!" Charles said.

Lee pulled away from Nate for a moment," O-O-Ok."

"What! No! You guys can't do this to us! "Nate said, with a mixture of anger and sadness.

Lee looked Nate in the eyes," Nathaniel, I love you. Ok? But my dad hates me enough as it is and I know that if we continued this, he'd dis-own me and I already lost my mom because of the same thing, I'm sorry, but I think we need to end this."

"No Lee, we can't end this. I love you! I just can't lose you." Nate said.

"I love you, too." Lee said, hugging him tightly," I'm so sorry."

Nate hugged him back, trying not to cry. He then turned to his parents and Lee's dad then said "Why couldn't you guys just accept us!" He said then ran off.

"Come on, Lee. Let's just go home and go to bed. We'll discuss this in the morning." Drew said, taking Lee's hand, who reluctantly took it and went home.

"Nathaniel! You get back here, right this instance!" Adrinna yelled, agitated.

Nate kept running, ignoring his mother.

"Fine. That's it. If you don't come back here. We'll forbid you to ever see him again. At all. Ever. Even if it's just at school."

Nate stopped running and turned back and walked to them.

"That's better. Now come on, we have to go home and discuss this."

Nate didn't say anything, he just walked to their car and got in the back seat.

Adrinna started to drive away to their house until eventually they ended back up at their house," Living Room. Now."

Nate rolled his eyes as he went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Charles, go first. I'm trying not to blow up." Adrinna said, sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"Nathaniel! Why would you do this!? This is wrong!" Charles said.

"No its not! You guys just don't understand that!" Nate said.

"I just can't believe this. Why would you ever date Lee? That's... That's..."

"I don't care what you guys think! I love Lee! Nothing you can say or do will ever change that!"

Adrinna glared at him before jerking off the couch and groaning to her room, tired of arguing with him.

"Nathaniel, you're grounded! Go to your room right now!" Charles said.

"What!? This is so unfair! I hate you!" Nate yelled and ran to his room.


	24. The Sweet Escape

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

After a while, Lee ended up knocking on Nate's window.

Nate looked over at the window and saw Lee standing there. He quickly went to the window and opened it "Lee! What are you doing here?"

"Well, like Duh! I came here to see you."

Nate smiled and hugged him while Lee hugged him back before pulling back and kissed him. Nate didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

After the kissed, Lee climbed through the window and climbed into bed," I'm staying right here and they can't anything about it."

Nate nodded and got into bed with him "Well my parents are sleeping right now, so they won't notice."

Lee held onto him as the two of them fell asleep.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Drew called Charles," Hey, have you seen Lee? He's not at the house."

"No not since yesterday, sorry." Charles said.

"Could you check around the house? I know my son."

"Sure, I'll call you back and let you know." Charles said as he looked for him.

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye!" Charles hung up and went to Nate's room. He tried to open the door, but it was locked so he knocked on the door. "Nate! Are you up!?I need to talk to you!"

Lee didn't wake up.

Nate woke up "Crap." He said as he tried to shake Lee awake. "Lee wake up!" He said so his father didn't hear him, but Lee still didn't wake up.

"Lee come on dude, wake up!" Nate said and continued to shake him.

"Nathaniel! Are you up?" Charles said, banging on the door.

"Shut up dad, I'm never talking to you again." Lee mumbled, rolling on his side, still asleep.

Nate rolled his eyes "Lee, its Nate! Now come on get up, my dad is trying to get in!"

"Oh my god. Hi!" Lee said, hugging Nate," What do we do?"

Nate hugged him back for a couple seconds before pulling away. "Hide inside my closet!"

"Nathaniel!" Charles said.

"Wait a minute dad! I'm in my underwear!" Nate said, making an excuse.

Lee got inside the closet.

Nate opened the door and said "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Have you seen Lee?" Charles asked.

"No! Why!?"

"Well his dad just called me and said he wasn't home, is he here?"

"No he's not! I told you I haven't seen him dad."

Lee tried moving around before stabbing his toe," Ow! God that hurt." He slammed his hands over his mouth," Oh crap."

"Who's in your closet, son?" Charles asked.

"No one!" Nate said, panicked.

Charles smirked and went to the closet. He opened the door and saw Lee. "I knew it! You two are in so much trouble!"

"Oh, what? What am I doing here? Sorry, I must've got lost."

"Oh really? You got lost? In my son's closet?" Charles asked, not believing him.

"Yes."

"I'm not buying it! Now get out of there and go to the living room while I call your dad!"

Lee sighed as he listened and went to the Living Room.

"As for you!" Charles said and turned towards Nate "Your mother and I will discuss your punishment when she gets up but until then you're not allowed to step foot out of this room!" He walked out the room and called Lee's dad.

"Hey Drew, I just found him in Nate's closet."

"What?! Send him home now!"

"Okay, I will." Charles said as he hung up and went into the living room "Your dad wants you home, now!" He told Lee.

Lee reluctantly got up and left. About 5 minutes after he left, Adrinna came into the living room finding Charles," Hey honey, what was all the yelling for?"

"Well sometime last night Lee snuck here. I sent him home about 5 minutes ago.".

"What?! Nate, get here this instance!"

Nate sighed and went out to the living room.

"Ok, so the night that we yell at you guys you go right back what you were doing that we were yelling at you for?"

"Oh my gosh! Why can't you just accept us?"

"Why can't you just break up and forget about him?!"

"Because I love him!"

"That's it! I forbid you to ever see him again. If I find out you guys do, you will be in some much trouble that you will wish you'd have never met! Do you hear me?!"

"What!? You can't do this! It's not fair! He's been my best friend since we were little kids! You can't just take that away from me!"Nate yelled.

"I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is from now on."

"Ugh! I can't believe this! I hate you both!"Nate yelled as he ran back to his bedroom.

After a while, Lee texted Nate" Hey, dude. I'm kinda forbidden to see you like ever again, but I have a plan. Meet me at that one place downtown where they have that statue of that dead dude."

"Okay, I'll be there in a little bit." Nate texted back as he crawled out his window and went downtown to the statue.

"Hey dude."

"Hey, so what's your plan?"

"Ok so man, it's gonna sound crazy, but we're both graduated. Maybe we could both run away and get our own apartment building and get married."

"I think we can make it work. We can both get decent jobs with a high school education, we can at least make enough to live on. I think we should do it." Nate said.

"So is that a yes or a no? Are we moving away and getting married or not?"

"It's a yes, when should we leave?"

"My dad's on a date with his girlfriend tonight." Lee suggested.

"Okay, since my bedroom's on the first floor I can easily sneak out without my parents knowing, so want to meet up here tonight then?"

"Sure." Lee responded before kissing him," I love you."

"I love you too." Nate said, kissing him back.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

"Hey Nate!" Adrinna called," It's time for bed," before finding Nate in his room," Goodnight sweetie, I love you." Then she saw all of his stuff packed up," Why is all your stuff packed up?"

"No reason, I got bored so I decided to pack up all my stuff for fun." Nate said.

"Whatever. Goodnight, but I'm calling the mental therapist in the morning." She said, joking, leaving the room.

-AN HOUR LATER! -  
Nate grabbed his suitcase, and his backpack and crawled out his window and went back downtown to the statue. Eventually Lee got there with all of his stuff. When he saw Nate, he ran up to him and hugged him.

Nate smiled and hugged him back "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now where do you wanna go California, Montana, Washington, etc.?"

"Let's go to Montana, it far enough away so our parents won't find us." Nate said.

"Ok, I have enough money on me to get us hotel rooms until we get there, but it's gonna take about 4 days and I don't have any money for a bus so we might have to walk."

"It's okay. I have enough money for the bus and food." Nate said.

With that, they started to walk off to their future together.


	25. Magic Carpet Ride

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

-MABEL AND ROBBIE-  
Mabel and Robbie were in his living room playing video games. Mabel was in Robbie's lap and he was playing with her curls," Hey Robbie?"

"Yeah?" Robbie asked.

"Are you a zombie?" Mabel asked, bluntly and expressionless.

"No, why do you ask?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know you just seem... Never mind."

"I'm not a zombie, but I am something else... I'll tell you if you really want to know." Robbie said.

Mabel whipped her head back careful to not whip Robbie in the face with it, her eyes filled with concern.

"I'll take that as a yes... okay I'm a wizard." Robbie said.

"Yeah and I'm an angel."

"You don't believe me do you?"

"No," Mabel answered, giggling.

"I can prove it too you." Robbie said.

"Go ahead."

"Okay, follow me." Robbie said before getting up and started to walk outside.

"Ok..." Mabel said, confused, following him.

"Wait here." He said and went back inside. He returned a couple minutes later, carrying a rolled up carpet. He then set it on the ground and unrolled it. "Okay get on."

"Ok..." Mabel said, staring at him strangely before getting on.

Robbie sat down on the carpet close behind her and wrapped his arms around her, supportively and grabbed the end of the carpet. "Okay, I've done this many times before, so don't freak out." He said and pulled up on the end of the carpet, which cause it slowly rise in the air.

Mabel gasped and hugged his waist, hiding her face in his hoodie scared.

"It's okay I got you. I promise I won't let you fall." Robbie said.

"You promise?" Mabel asked, still clinging to him tightly.

Robbie nodded "I promise."

Mabel still didn't let go though. She lifted her head so that she could see," I love you so much. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's okay, I love you too." Robbie said, flying the carpet high enough in the air so they didn't run into anything.

Mabel finally sat straight up," This is beautiful." She said, smiling.

Robbie smiled "I know."

Mabel left Robbie's hold of her and tried to move closer to the front before falling over the side only hanging on by her fingers," AHHHHH! Robbie! Help me, please!"

Robbie quickly grabbed onto Mabel and pulled her back up, he was careful not to crash the carpet in the process.

Mabel started crying and breathing heavily as she clinged back onto Robbie," Please, please, please get me down."

"Okay." Robbie said before bringing the carpet back down to the ground. "Okay we're back on the ground again."

"Ok, ok. Just don't let go of me, I need to know you're there."

"Okay." Robbie said and kept his arms wrapped around her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mabel asked, feeling hurt, not realizing how most girls would've acted to finding that out about their boyfriends.

"I wanted to, it's just that two days after we started dating you went home and I felt like I needed to tell you in person so I decided to wait for this summer and I never got the chance to tell you until now."

"I sorta like it better in person. That would've been a very strange letter."

"Yeah that's why I decided to wait to tell you" Robbie said.

"I'm not trying to sound mean, but why are you like this?"

"Like what? A wizard?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, well I was born of wizard. All of my dad's side of my family are wizards. "

Mabel nodded her head in response before looking him in the eyes as Robbie looked her in eyes too and smiled.

"Robbie?" Mabel said with a gleam of sadness in her eyes before continuing," Do you really love me? Are you just kidding? Am I just a way for you to get to see Wendy again?"

"What? No, Mabel why would you think that? I really do love you and I always will." Robbie said.

"I love you, too."

Robbie smiled and kissed her as Mabel kissed him back.

Robbie pulled away after a minute and looked at her "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I want you to sing to me."

"Really?" Robbie asked.

Mabel nodded her head.

"Okay, so is there a certain song you want me to sing?"

"No, not really. Just anything you wanna."

"Okay." Robbie said and began to sing "I Won't Give Up."

Mabel smiled before hugging him," That was the most amazing thing ever."

"Thanks." Robbie said with a smile.

"I love you so much." Mabel said, laying her head on his arms as she wasn't able to reach his shoulder.

"I love you too." Robbie said and kept his arms wrapped around her.

Mabel looked at how high she was able to come on his arm before looking away," I'm sorry, I'm not 17."

"I don't care if you're not 17. I'd love you no matter how old you were." Robbie said.


	26. Little Mabel

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

"Is the carpet thing the only thing you can do?" Mabel asked, curiously.

"No, I can cast spells and stuff like that too." Robbie said.

"Can... Can... Can you show me?"

"Sure." Robbie said as he pulled his wand out of his hoodie pocket as he casted a spell that made him invisible.

"Robbie! Where are you?"

"I'm still here." Robbie said as he casted the spell that made him visible again.

"How do you remember how to do that?"

"Years of practice." Robbie said.

Mabel smiled," Is there like this magical circle of death where you keep them all harbored to try to keep them all contained until it explodes?"

"Well sort of, there is this magical ball in the wizard world that contains all of the wizards in the world powers in it. If something was to happen to that then wizards would be powerless." Robbie explained.

"Really?" Mabel asked, concerned.

"Yeah but it's highly unlikely that something will happen to it." Robbie said.

"Ok..." Mabel trailed off.

"Yeah, do you want to come see my wizard's lair?" Robbie asked.

"Sure!" Mabel said, excitedly.

"Okay, come on." Robbie said as he got up and rolled the carpet back up before picking it up and led Mabel back to his house as Mabel took his hand.

-BACK AT ROBBIE'S HOUSE-  
They eventually got to his house. Robbie led Mabel into his house and down to the basement. There was a locked door. Robbie unlocked the door and opened it to reveal his wizard's lair.

"Whoa." Mabel stood there in amazement.

Robbie led her in "Yeah it's pretty cool, isn't it?"

"YEAH!... sorry..."

Robbie smiled "It's alright. My dad taught me how to cast spells and control my powers in here." Robbie said as he walked over to a big desk in the middle of the room and grabbed a big book and brought it back over to Mabel "This book has every single spell in it."

"Oh, cool. Can I read one to you and you do it?"

"Sure, it's kind of heavy so be careful." Robbie said as he handed her the book.

Mabel struggled to hold it at first, but finally got hold of it. "Ok, Commakus Pancakus."

"Okay." Robbie said and pulled his wand back out "Commakus Pancakus." He said as a plate of pancakes appeared on the table, next to them.

"Yay." Mabel said, taking a bite out of it," Ok, now McReary Timereary."

"Okay, McReary Timereary." Robbie said as time went back by a couple seconds.

"What's this?" Mabel asked, turning to a page marked 'forbidden'," Ummm... Ok, see the world from a magic time, make it my time?"

"Um that's a forbidden spell. It allows a wizard to turn a human into a wizard." Robbie said.

"O-Oh." Mabel said, putting the book down, awkwardly.

"Yeah, if a wizard casts any forbidden spell without permission from the head wizard, they could lose their powers forever." Robbie said.

"I... I... I didn't..."

"It's okay, you didn't know. Don't feel bad."

Mabel turned back to the other sections," Send me away to laugh and play, make me younger by just a day."

Robbie repeated the spell as Mabel turned 3 and her clothes shrunk with her. She dropped the book.

"Oh no." Robbie said "Mabel! Can you understand me? "

Mabel nodded her head, her curls going haywire.

"Okay, do you remember who I am?" Robbie asked as Mabel thought for a minute before shaking her head.

"Crap." Robbie mumbled under his breath "There has to be a way to reverse this." He grabbed the book and looked for the reversal spell while the little Mabel just sat there confused.

Robbie flipped through the book and when he couldn't find one, closed the book "Crap, this can't be happening, my dad is going to kill me!"

Mabel looked at him and tilted her head in confusion.

"Hey I know this might be hard to understand, but you used to be 13, but I accidently turned you into a 3 year old." Robbie explained to Mabel.

"Ok," Mabel said, smiling, obviously not getting it.

Robbie tried to think of a way to explain it to her. "So... Mabel... um do you remember what a wizard is?'

"Umm... Is it like the really old dudes with the long beards and pointy hats?"

"Well yeah, but we dont look like that though. See you I'm a wizard and I sort of accidently performed a spell that turned you 10 years younger, and the worst part is that I have no idea how to reverse it."

Mabel just stared at him for a minute," I'm three." She said, holding out 3 fingers.

"Yeah, I know. You used to be 13 though." Robbie said.

Mabel just looked at him confused," Owkie... Whose arez yous?"

"I'm Robbie and I'm your... well... your boyfriend." Robbie said, hoping she wouldn't freak out.

Mabel's eyes went wide," Wat...?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but like I said before you use to be 13" Robbie said.

"So I was like a thirteen yea ol pwincess and were my wizard pwince?"

"Yeah I guess you can think of it like that." Robbie said.

"Owkie. I Twink I undystad now."

"Good, but I really need to change you back though, but I don't know how... well I could ask my dad, I'll be in big trouble, but it might be our only choice."

"Owkie."

"Okay he's at work right now, but when he gets back I'll ask him."

"Owkie."

"He won't be back for a couple hours, so what do you want to do until then?" Robbie asked.

"My Little Pony!"

_'Oh you've got to be kidding me '_ Robbie thought to himself before sighing "Okay, come on." Robbie said as he grabbed Mabel's hand and walked with her upstairs.

Mabel smiled and ran up the stairs still holding his hand as Robbie led her into the living room, turned on the TV, and put on My Little Pony. Mabel stared at the TV watching the show, her eyes not leaving the screen as Robbie sat down next to Mabel. Mabel moved herself onto his lap never straying her eyes from the screen. Robbie smiled the wrapped his arms around her. As she watched the show, she smiled and giggled, clearly enjoying herself. Robbie smiled, happy that Mabel was enjoying herself until eventually Mabel fell asleep.


	27. Big Mabel

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

-A FEW HOURS LATER-  
Darren was getting back home.

"Ahh!" Mabel screamed, waking up and hiding her tiny face in Robbie's hoodie," Who's dat? Dis they comez fa me?"

"It's okay Mabel it's just my dad." He whispered to her.

Mabel took her head away," Ok!"

Darren looked over at Robbie and Mabel. "Robbie, who's the little girl?" He asked.

"About that dad I need tell you something..." Robbie said as he explained what happened.

"You did what!? Robbie, why do you have to be so irresponsible with magic all the time?"

"Dad it was an accident."

"I'm con-used." Mabel spoke up.

"It's okay, you won't be for long." Robbie whispered to her "Dad do you know how to fix this?"

"Yeah, there's a spell that will make her older. I can make her, her age again." Darren said as he performed the spell, but accidentally turned her 17.

Mabel got up before noticing Robbie," Robbie? What's wrong? Why are you staring at me?"

"You... you... You're 17!" Robbie said as he stood up and now Mabel was only a little shorter than him.

"WHAT?!" Mabel shouted, panicked.

"You... you... You're 17!" Robbie said as he stood up and now Mabel was only a little shorter than him.

"My dad turned you 17."

Mabel hung onto Robbie," Ummm... Mr. Vernandaz, I'm not supposed to be 17."

"You're not? Then how old are you?" Darren asked.

"Well, I'm umm... Supposed to be 13..." Mabel responded.

"You're supposed to be 13!? Robbie why didn't you tell me that!?" Darren asked.

"Well um... I guess I should've told you that before you casted the spell "Robbie said "Is there a way to turn her back to normal?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think there is." Darren said.

"What..." Mabel said, gripping onto Robbie's arm for comfort.

Robbie held Mabel close to him. "Dad... are you sure, there's no way to fix this?"

"Well there is one way, but it will take about 5 days. We could use undue dusk, but we're all out so I have to order it and it will take a few days to get here."

Mabel put herself against Robbie's shoulder, taking his arms and wrapping them around her waist, putting her head down on his shoulder, letting herself cry.

Robbie rubbed her back "Are you sure that's the fastest way?" He asked his father.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but that's the only way to change her back. I'll go order the undue dusk right now, but until it gets here she's stuck like that." Darren said as he went to the lair.

Robbie sighed "I'm so sorry Mabel. This is all my fault."

"I don't... When... How... Oh my god..."

Robbie sighed and rubbed her back out of comfort

"It's not your fault Robbie."

"Yes it is. I didn't know what that spell would do, so I should've never performed it."

She cut him off by kissing him before looking in his guilty blue eyes," It's. Not. Your. Fault."

Robbie smiled "I love you."

"I love you, too. I promise." Mabel responded, snuggling up in his arms.

Robbie smiled and kept his arms around her. After about a minute Robbie realized something. "Wait Mabel what are we going to tell Dipper and Wendy?"

"I don't know."

"I guess we're just going to have to tell them the truth."

"Yeah..." Mabel responded.

"Yeah, I'm sure they won't tell anyone." Robbie said.

"What do we tell everyone else that asks who I am?"

"I don't know." Robbie said.

"We could say that I'm your brit cousin." Mabel suggested with a terrible British accent.

"Or just my cousin." Robbie said.

"Ok, that works too."

"Ok, then we'll just tell people you're my cousin."

"Ok," Mabel said before looking down," I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you do this. Any of it. Like if I never told you that I liked you... Or... I hadn't picked that one... I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Mabel. It's not your fault." Robbie said.

"Yes it is... I pressured you into liking me and I made you preform that spell."

"Mabel, you didn't pressure me into liking you and you didn't know what that spell would do."

"Ok..." Mabel said, looking down as Robbie kissed her.

Mabel kissed him back before pulling away gently and laughed," Why do we always feel so guilty for each other?"

"Because we love each other." Robbie said.

"Yes. Yes, we do." Mabel said before looking down and remember what had happened," This is so weird."

"I know, but at least it's only for five days." Robbie said.

"Yeah."

"Should we go tell Wendy and Dipper what happened now?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, let's just get it over with."

"Okay, let's go." Robbie and held her hand as they went to go find Wendy and Dipper.

Eventually they found them at Wendy's house and Mabel hid behind Robbie's back, clinging to him nervously.

"Um guys there's something I need to tell you." Robbie said.

Mabel cringed behind Robbie, still hanging onto him.

"Well you see, there's something I've been keeping from you guys and it's that I'm... I'm a wizard. "

"Say what?!" Wendy asked in shock.

"You're a what!?" Dipper asked, shocked.

"I'm a wizard." Robbie repeated "Now that you know that, there's something else I need to tell. You see I accidently casted a spell that turned Mabel into a 3 year old and I didn't know how to reverse it, so I asked my dad to change her back and he kind of thought Mabel was 17. So now she's a 17 year old."

Mabel knew Robbie wanted her to show them, but she refused to let go off Robbie's back.

"Mabel it's okay, you can show them." Robbie whispered to her.

Mabel shook her head, stubbornly, clinging onto his back even tighter.

"Mabel, I promise, it's okay. Just show them."

"No!"

"Guys listen, if this is some kind of joke, it's not funny." Dipper said.

"It's not a joke." Robbie said "Mabel, please show them."

"NOO!" Mabel yelled, being stubborn.

Robbie tried to step out of in front of Mabel, but since she was holding onto him, he couldn't. "Mabel come on. Just show them."

"No..." Mabel groaned as Wendy just started laughing.

Robbie groaned too "Mabel, you're making this harder than it needs to be."

"Why don't you just turn around Robbie?" Wendy suggested.

"No!" Mabel cried.

Robbie sighed, knowing it was the only choice. He then turned around to reveal 17 year old Mabel.

"Oh my gosh! It's true! You're a wizard! ... And all this time I thought you were a zombie! "Dipper said, shocked

"Why does everyone think that!?" Robbie asked.

"You're emo, you tend to be stubborn, you groan and complain about a lot of things, you're hateful SOMETIMES, you have a band called Robbie V and The Tombstones, and you wear like 8 whole gallons of cologne..." Mabel counted off on her fingers.

Robbie rolled his eyes "Okay I'll admit, that does sound like a zombie."

"Yeah, it really does... Then you..." Mabel said, continuing to list reasons before turning back to Robbie and saw him glare at her.

"Okay I get, I sound a lot like a zombie but I'm not!" Robbie said.

", But... But... All those things are why I love you." Mabel responded, trying to get Robbie off her back.

Robbie smiled and hugged Mabel, "I love you, too." Robbie said as Mabel smiled inside of his arms.

"Um guys... if you don't mind we have a more important thing to deal with... you know since... My twin sister is now 4 years older than me!" Dipper said, panicked.

"There's really not all that much to panic about really."

"Yeah in about 5 days the undue dusk my dad ordered gets here, we can change her back." Robbie said.

"Yeah, Dipster. There's nothing to worry about."

Dipper sighed "I guess it's not that bad, if it's only for five days."

"Exactly dude."

"Wait, what we going to tell Stan and Soos about this?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, I'm Rob's cousin."

"Okay, but what if they ask where you are?"

"Then, I'm over at Grenda's"

"Okay." Dipper said.

"Yeah dude. Any more questions?"

"No, I'm good." Dipper said.

Mabel looked at Robbie and kissed him before turning back to Dipper to tease him," How about now?"

Dipper got a annoyed look "Not funny, Mabel."

Mabel laughed," Sorry."

"Okay, what now?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know."

"I guess we could just hang out and watch TV or something." Dipper said

"Yeah. Ok."

"Ok." Dipper said as they all sat down and watched TV.


	28. Pregnancy Pranks

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

Mabel sat behind Robbie, clung back onto his back, and put her legs on the side of him," Why haven't I realized how fun it is to cling to your back yet?"

Robbie smiled "I don't know."

"I hope you realize that I'm not letting go."

Robbie gave a small laugh "Okay, I don't mind."

"Used to it yet?" Wendy whispered to Dipper.

"Not really." Dipper whispered back.

"Same here." Wendy whispered back, laughing.

Mabel turned around, still staying in her position," We can hear everything you're saying."

"Well it's true." Dipper told her.

"Well... Umm... I don't care..." Mabel said before turning back around and Dipper just sighed in annoyance.

"Whoa. What if they get married and have kids?" Wendy whispered to Dipper, partially cringing.

Dipper sighed again "Oh, I dont even want to think about that." He whispered back and Wendy just laughed. Dipper just rolled his eyes as they continued watching TV. Dipper leaned against the back for the couch and soon he fell asleep. Wendy pulled Dipper closer to her and let him fall asleep in her arms and Dipper snuggled into Wendy's arms as he slept.

"Well... I don't wanna picture you and Dipper getting married and starting a family... Ok, yes I do. But still." Mabel complained as Dipper just kept snuggling into Wendy.

Wendy blushed before nudging Robbie with her foot still containing her hold on Dipper," Robbie are you alive? Why aren't you talking? I think we broke him."

"No you didn't break me." Robbie said.

"Dang it... I thought I finally got back at you for hurting Dipper."

Mabel's eyes went wide," Wait, what?"

"Um... Um... "Robbie said, awkwardly.

"Robbie?" Mabel asked.

"Okay, yes I hurt Dipper, but that was before we were going out and before I was over Wendy. I only did it out of jealousy."

"Ok..." Mabel said, but she let go of Robbie and went to the other side of the room.

Robbie gave Wendy a small glare as he walked over to Mabel "Mabel I'm sorry I hurt Dipper, I really am. I let my jealousy get the best of me and I shouldn't have let that happen, please don't be mad at me"

Mabel looked down, frowning, hugging her arms before looking back into his shining blue eyes, hoping she wouldn't be mad and she realized she just couldn't be," Damn, your hotness."

Robbie smiled and hugged her.

"Hey Robbie. Better thank me for not taking you back." Wendy smiled at the two of them.

Robbie smiled and said "Yeah, whatever."

Wendy came over to give both of them, forgetting about Dipper on her lap as he fell and hit the ground, but Wendy caught him barely in time and sat back down and shushed their laughter.

"Nice one Wendy." Robbie said with a small laugh.

"Mabel called you hot!" Wendy said, trying to get all the attention off of her as Robbie groaned in embarrassment.

"Ha, ha. I win again." Wendy replied.

Robbie sighed "Whatever."

"Hey Robbie, let's wake Dipper up and tell him I'm pregnant. You know as a prank to freak him out." Mabel suggested.

"What's up with all these pregnancy pranks? One of these days, we all might get married and me and Mabel will get pregnant and you guys won't believe us." Wendy added.

"That may be true, but it will still be fun to watch him panic." Robbie said with a smirk.

"Dipper... Dipper..." Mabel called, trying to wake him up ahead of Wendy and Robbie.

Dipper groaned "5 more minutes, mom." He mumbled still half asleep.

"DIPPER!" Mabel shrieked as loud as she possibly could.

"Ahh!" Dipper woke up with a jump and fell the couch "Ow."

"Dipper, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Dipper asked as he stood up.

"Well, umm... When you were umm... Asleep... I umm... Found out that I'm pregnant." Mabel said, playing it off to make it seem more realistic.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Dipper yelled in shock.

"I'm... I'm pregnant... With Robbie's... Child..."

"Oh my gosh! Why?! Why would you do that?! You're too young to be pregnant!" Dipper said, panicked.

"We got bored. Right Robbie?"

"Yeah." Robbie said.

"So you did that!? I can't believe you two! "Dipper yelled.

Mabel looked between Robbie and Dipper and couldn't hold it in anymore as she started to die laughing causing her to fall over and Robbie stared laughing too.

"I don't know why you two think this is so funny!" Dipper said.

"We. Were. Joking." Mabel mouthed before turning back to Robbie and tried to give him a high five, but where she was so used to having to jump to reach him, she jumped on him and caused them to fall over on top of each other, they blushed as Mabel quickly tried to get off of him, but he was lying on her hair and he pulled her back down," Owwwww..."

"Sorry." Robbie and moved over so he wasn't on her hair and got up as Mabel looked away awkwardly.

Dipper glared at them "That wasn't very nice guys! You had me worried sick!"

"We're sorry, but we do have something we need to tell you... WENDY'S PREGNANT!" Wendy just looked around confused before deciding to go with it.

"I'm not falling for that again." Dipper said, crossing his arms.

Mabel groaned," Oh fine..."

Dipper smiled and sat back down on the couch.


	29. StanxSusan

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

-STAN AND SUSAN-  
Stan and Susan had been dating for a year by now and were currently on another date.

Stan and Susan were out for dinner "So Susan, anything new going on?" Stan asked.

"Not really. Business has been really slow I guess." She replied.

"Oh, same here." Stan said.

"I guess that's all you can expect when your town population equals an amount of 200."

"Yeah, this is a pretty small town."

"So..."

"So... um..." Stan said, trying to find something to say, but then the food got there. "Foods here." He said.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Susan said as they started to eat. "How are Mabel and Dipper?"

"Oh they're fine." Stan replied.

"That's great. Anyways, why'd you ask to go eat with me?"

"Oh it's just we haven't been on a date in a while, so I figured we should go on one."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

Stan smiled as they began eating again. Soon they're both done eating and Stan gave Susan a ride home.

"Thanks for tonight."

"You're welcome, it was no problem."

"Bye, I'll call you." Susan called, walking into her house.

"Okay, bye!" Stan said and drove away


	30. Excuses

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Gravity Falls.**

About an hour after Stan got home, Wendy, Dipper, Mabel and Robbie all showed up at the shack.

"Good luck convincing him." Mabel said, kissing Robbie on his cheek.

They all walked in the living room where Stan and Soos were. "Hey." Stan greeted.

Soos spoke up," Oh my god. You're cheating on Mabel?!"

"What? No I'm not, this is my cousin" Robbie said.

"You're cheating on Mabel with your cousin?!"

"No! We're not dating."

"Then why did she kiss you?" Soos asked, not leaving him alone.

"She only kissed me on the cheek, cousins do that sometimes." Robbie said

"Really I wanna see what Mabel thinks of that." Soos said, calling Mabel, but to keep the secret Mabel gave Robbie her phone.

Mabel's phone rang from inside Robbie's pocket. He quickly reached inside his pocket and shut off the ringer.

"Why do you have Mabel's phone? Oh my gosh, you turned her into a zombie and ran away with your cousin?!"

"No! Yeesh, why does everyone think I'm a zombie? Mabel left her phone at my house, so I have to return it."

"Ok. I got my eye on you though."

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Ok, whatever."

"Wait, speaking of Mabel, where is she?" Stan asked

"Oh, she's over at Grenda's house." Dipper said.

"For 4 days, 11 hours, 20 minutes, and 6... 5... 4... 3 seconds." Mabel added.

Stan just looked at her, weirdly "... Okay."

Mabel smiled, trying to keep her cover.

"Am I the only one who finds it weird that Robbie's cousin kind of looks like Mabel?" Stan asked.

"Oh really... I do...?" Mabel trailed off.

"Yeah... you even dress like her." Stan said.

"Huh... That's cool... I wish I could meet her before I go back to Rul...si..fa..land..." Mabel said, smiling.

"Rulsifaland? Wow what a strange name." Stan said.

"Yeah, it's umm... In... Umm... ASIA!"

"Okay..." Stan said, trailing off.

"I'm American though. It's complicated. I guess I'm part American, part Rulsifaland-ian. "

"Okay, if you say so." Stan said.

"Yeah ok. Oh my gosh WADDLES!" Mabel yelled, hugging her pig, "Robbie you took care of him... FOR MABEL! She has such a good boyfriend." Mabel chuckled nervously.

"Yeah." Robbie also chuckled.

Soos looked at Stan," Are they making any sense to you?"

"Not at all." Stan told him.

"Mab-REE! Mabrella. Mabree. Ummm... How do you know Waddles name, you obviously don't know him?"

"Oh. He umm... Has a collar... Right here..." Mabel lied.

"Yeah." Robbie said awkwardly, feeling that they weren't buying it.

Mabel giggled nervously.

"Wow, I'm going to bed, you guys have fun being weird." Stan said as he walked out of the room.

"Phew... He believed us..." Mabel sighed a breathe of relief before hearing Soos.

"Believed you what?"

"Nothing!" Robbie said.

"Yeah!" Mabel proclaimed, striking a weird pose.

"Ok. Oh hey, I'll take her phone to her."

"No!... um I mean she's hanging out with her friends, we should just leave her be." Robbie said.

"Ok. Ok. That's fine. Well, I have to leave guys so bye."

"Okay, bye!" Robbie said.

Mabel fell over and started laughing, causing herself to fall over on Robbie, but instead of trying to get off just hugged him and let herself laugh.

Robbie laughed too "I can't believe they bought that."

Mabel just realized she was on Robbie and said," Sorry, I need to realize we're about the same height now."

"It's okay." Robbie tried to get up, but couldn't because Mabel was on him "Um... could you get off me now?"

"Nope, sorry." Mabel joked, laying her head on his chest hugging him.

Robbie smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you."

Robbie smiled "I love you too."

Mabel hugged him again, but accidentally moved her hand under his shirt and pulled back quickly blushing bright red. Robbie blushed a little too.

"I ummm... I umm... I ummm... I ummm... I... I..." Mabel stumbled, her cheeks burning.

Robbie smiled and said "It's okay."

"They know we're still here, right?" Dipper whispered to Wendy.

"I don't think they do." Wendy whispered back.

"I... I... Didn't mean… To touch… your…chest…" Mabel said, continuing to blush.

Robbie blushed too "It's... It's alight."

"Okay, this is getting really awkward." Dipper whispered.

"I didn't mean to, I mean it was cool, I mean, I...

"Don't worry about it." Robbie said as he kissed her.

Mabel kissed him back until Robbie pulled away after a minute and smiled at her. Mabel sat there before falling back on him and falling asleep putting her hand back under his shirt accidentally. Robbie blushed a little and soon fell asleep too. Wendy and Dipper just decided to go to bed on the couch together as Dipper smiled and cuddled into Wendy as the laid on the couch


End file.
